I ll make you proud,Dad
by vickykun
Summary: Os anos se passaram e finalmente chegou o dia de nosso pequeno Julian regressar à Hogwarts.Será que ele mudou? Será que ele conseguirá se adaptar? Algumas coisas jamais mudam. Draco X Harry / Julian X ?Leiam "Where are you dad" antes!
1. I ll Make you proud,Dad

**Disclaimer:** .Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem,blablabla. Pertencem a J.K Rowling blablabla

**Shipper:**Draco X Harry / Julian X ???( você vai ter que ler pra saber ;3)

**Categoria:** Romance/Slash(HomemXHomem)/M-preg/Lemon

**Classificação:** +16

**Beta Reader:** NOT;.; Gosh,espero que não tenha tantos erros;;.;É UMA CILADA,BINO![2]

**Capítulos:** Indefinido O.O Pode ser?

**Sinopse:** Os anos se passaram e finalmente chegou o dia de nosso pequeno Julian regressar à á que ele mudou?  
Será que ele conseguirá se adaptar? Algumas coisas jamais mudam.

**N/a:** Só quem leu "Where are you Dad" vai entender essa O.O

Trata-se de slash,ou seja, HomemXHomem. Se não gosta do gênero então não leia ,please.

**

* * *

**

**I'll make you proud, dad...**

Um homem loiro muito bem vestido empurrava um carrinho com um grande malão e uma gaiola de coruja, enquanto com segurava uma mão pequena de um garoto igualmente loiro. Atrás dos dois, um homem alto e moreno olhava para o relógio aflito, a cada dois segundos. Chegaram finalmente à plataforma 9 ¾ ,onde vários outros pais aguardavam ansiosos pelo regresso dos filhos.

- Tem certeza de que não se esqueceu de nada, filho?

- Haha... Sim papai. Porque o senhor está tão aflito?- perguntou o pequeno, assim que o moreno se aproximou.

- Ah... Não sei. Coisa de pai. Sabe como é. Todos esses anos comigo e agora estou deixando você nas mãos de Hogwarts.

- Mas o senhor mesmo me disse que Hogwarts era como uma casa pra você.

- Sim. Tem razão. Eu sou meio dramático.

- Julian. Se apronte. O trem está chegando. - Disse o loiro mais velho.

- Sim, senhor. - respondeu o pequeno Julian, que ajeitou a gravata das vestes novas e se aproximou do malão.

- Lembre-se de escolher muito bem suas amizades. Não confie em ninguém, muito menos em _gryffindors_, sim?

- Sim, senhor.

- Mais uma coisa. Não se meta com _Mud-bloods_.

- Certo. Não me misturar com _mud-bloods_.

- Tem mais. A última coisa. Não mande uma coruja a não ser que tenha entrado na Slytherin, está me entendendo?

- Si-Sim senhor... Mas... Mas e se por um acaso... Eu for pra _Hufflepuff_?

- Nunca mais diga uma coisa dessas. Se isso acontecer, eu te deserdo.

- Sim... Senhor.

Julian se encolhe, correndo para os braços do outro pai, recebendo um caloroso abraço.

- Não ligue para o que o seu pai diz. Ficaremos orgulhosos de você não importa em qual casa esteja. E não chame os trouxas de _mud-bloods_. Isso é muito feio. Você sabe que a tia Mione é trouxa, não é?

- É verdade?

- Sim. Respeite-os. Trate todos os seus colegas como gostaria de ser tratado. Seja educado e tome cuidado.

- Cuidado?

- Sim. Se for pra _Slytherin_, não tome seu pai como exemplo. Nem todos os Slytherins são esnobes e frios desse jeito. Tá bem, eles são. Mas nem todos são... Digamos que... Nem todos têm más intenções.

- Entendi.

- Mais duas coisas. Não se esqueça de visitar Hagrid e não se meta com o Pirraça. Falo por experiência própria. Escreva para mim a cada semana, se puder. Vou ficar mais tranquilo se me mandar notícias frequentemente.

- Está bem, papai. Eu te amo.

- Também te amo, filhote.

Harry puxa o menor para um abraço apertado e o dá um beijo estalado na bochecha. Julian passa as costas da mão no local e faz cara de nojo.

- Eca papai! Eu não sou mais criança!

- Ah... Claro. Agora já é um homenzinho. Eu me esqueço disso.

O mais velho se aproxima do filho e abaixa na altura do menor.

- Para o papai, você sempre será o filhotinho.

- Tá bem. Você pode beijar. Mas não em lugar público.

- Esse é o meu garoto. Vai lá!

Julian volta a pegar seu malão e olha para o pai, que observava o trem chegar.

- Pai?

- Sim?

- Eu vou indo agora. Vou escrever toda a semana...

- O.k.

O pequeno reflete por um momento e corre, abraçando a cintura de Draco.

- Eu amo você, Pai.

- Tá...

Draco apenas dá uma batidinha de leve nas costas do filho, que enxuga as lágrimas e entra no trem. Acenaram para o pequeno até o vagão desaparecer ao final da estação.

- Vamos embora?

- Tá. Vamos.

O casal andou por um bom tempo sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra,até saírem da estação.

- Dray, eu não acredito nisso.

- O que?

- Você não tem dó do nosso filho? Ele o ama muito. E nem um abraço de despedida decente você foi capaz de dar!

- O que você quer, hein Potter? Já fiz tudo o que esteve ao meu alcance. Cuidei dele. Ensinei a ele tudo o que sei e o tratei bem.

- Tratou bem? Palmadinhas amigáveis não significam tratar bem. Significam que você está tentando apenas suportá-lo.

- Você está entrando em território perigoso, Potter.

- Não me chame de Potter.

- Posso chamá-lo como eu quiser. Por que não pára de me pressionar? Eu estou tentando, ok?

- Tentando... Uma criança precisa de amor, Dray. Não de tentativas.

- Não me diga o que devo fazer.

- Dray... Eu sei que você se "esforçou" para ser mais amigável com ele. E me dói dizer isso... Mas... Você é... A cópia perfeita... Do _seu pai_.

- Oh não, Potter. Você não disse isso!

- Disse sim.

- Eu não sou igual á ele!Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Eu não abuso dele!

- Não abusa fisicamente. Mas abusa com palavras! Eu... Eu pensei que seria diferente. Pensei que quisesse uma vida diferente da sua para o seu filho. E agora olha só pra ele! Igualzinho a você quando era pequeno!

- Ele não tem medo de mim.

- Mas é claro que tem!

- O.k já chega de discussão. Minha dor de cabeça está me matando e eu não estou de bom humor hoje.

- Novidade.

Os dois se calam e voltam a caminhar pelas ruas de Londres. Enquanto isso, Julian andava de vagão em vagão, procurando um lugar, até encontrar uma cabine com apenas um garoto, que olhava distraído para a paisagem de fora.

- O... Olá?

- Sim?

- Po-Posso me sentar aqui com você?

- Mas é claro. Primeiro ano?

- Sim.

- Meu também. Muito prazer. Meu nome é Paul Finnigan.

- Prazer. Me chamo Julian Potter Malfoy.

- Potter? Você disse Potter?

- Sim. O que tem?

- Uau! Quero dizer... Você é filho do Harry Potter!

- E o que tem de mais nisso?

- Como assim? Seu pai é o herói do mundo bruxo! Ele derrotou você-sabe-quem e devolveu a paz ao nosso mundo!

- Hehehe... Verdade. Mas com o tempo você se acostuma.

Por um instante param de falar, apenas observando um ao outro. Julian olhou para os olhos verdes do garoto e pela aparência. Tinha a mesma altura que ele e seus cabelos eram curtos com cor de palha. Já o outro, olhava para o loiro, vendo seus traços finos, seus fios loiros quase brancos e seus olhos azuis. Aqueles olhos o hipnotizaram. Eram azuis profundos e frios como o gelo.

- Hum-Hum... Você tem... Olhos muito bonitos... - falou Paul, totalmente corado.

- O-Obrigado... Os seus também são... Lembram muito os do meu papai... Só que os do papai são mais intensos...

- Hehehe... Obrigado. Bem... Acho que seremos grandes amigos!

- Concordo Paul! Vai ser muito legal estudar em Hogwarts com você!

Os dois sorriem um para o outro, corando violentamente e desviam o olhar para a janela.

Aquele seria o começo de uma grande amizade.

**CONTINUA**

* * *

by Vicky

Yay! Uma nova história começa. E olhem só! Nosso Julian ganhou um "amiguinho" novo.

Como será a vida desses dois em Hogwarts? Aguardem o próximo capítulo!!

Jyaa


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Welcome to Hogwarts! **

Os dois homens caminharam pela Londres bruxa até Hogsmeade, já que o loiro precisava arrumar algumas coisas na loja e logo em seguida foram para casa. Harry entrou já retirando os sapatos e o cachecol. Tomou um gole de Firewhisky e seguiu para o quarto, jogando-se na cama de qualquer jeito. Estava cansado, pois acordara cedo para levar Julian até a estação. Estava esgotado tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente. Seu trabalho estava se tornando muito cansativo.

E agora tinha outra preocupação. Não conseguia parar de pensar em seu pequeno e se este se encaixaria em Hogwarts.

De repente, seus pensamentos são interrompidos por três leves batidas na porta.

- Entra. – Disse sem entusiasmo algum.

Draco entrou devagar e se sentou na beirada da cama; os olhos desviados para o chão.

- Harry...

- Fala.

- Olha me desculpa... Você sabe que eu odeio brigar com você.

- Eu sei meu amor. E eu até compreendo. Não é fácil ser pai.

- Não é fácil ser pai do _meu próprio irmão_. Não é fácil. Eu juro que tento... Mas eu me sinto ameaçado...

- Ameaçado por quem?

- Por ele! Aqueles olhos... Eu consigo ver toda a frieza e repulsa que o meu pai tinha...

- Dray... De uma vez por todas, esqueça disso! Você agora é um homem muito bem casado, com 27 anos e um filho lindo! Essa é a sua nova vida, meu amor. O sofrimento acabou.

- Quer saber, Harry? Você tem toda a razão. O que passou, passou. Vou... Tentar apagar essa história da minha mente... Senão vou acabar enlouquecendo?

- Ótimo! É muito bom ouvir isso de você, meu amor.

Harry puxa o marido para perto, beijando-o carinhosamente.

- Está pensando no que eu estou pensando, _Potty_?

- Oh sim... Estou...

- Temos a casa inteirinha só pra nós...

- Isso quer dizer que... É hora... De fazer outro bebê?

- Nem sonhe Potter! Eu juro que te mato! Não vou suportar mais outro parto!

- É brincadeira, meu amor... Hahaha... Um só já está de bom tamanho.

- Bom mesmo, viu?

Os dois caem na gargalhada e voltam a se beijar. Aquele dia ainda seria longo.

Enquanto isso, os dois garotos conversavam animados numa das cabines do trem.

- Hey, Julian... Em qual casa você acha que vai ficar?

- _Slytherin_, eu acho. Meu pai me disse que eu deveria entrar lá.

- O Harry?

- Não, não. Meu pai Draco.

- Draco?

- Sim! Eu tenho dois papais. O pai Draco e o papai Harry.

- Quer dizer que Harry Potter se casou com um homem?

- Sim.

- Engraçado. Meu pai nunca mencionou isso. E também, nós não fomos ao casamento do seu papai... Acho que meu pai tinha algo pra fazer no dia, não me lembro.

- Puxa que pena que não foram. Foi tão legal!

- Hahaha...

- Mas mudando de assunto. E você? Em qual casa você gostaria de ficar?

- Ah... Eu queria ir pra _Gryffindor_. Meu pai foi de lá, assim como o seu papai Harry.

- Mas... Se você for pra _Gryffindor_ e eu pra_ Slytherin_... Não poderemos mais ser amigos!

- Por quê?

- Meu pai me disse que eu não devia me misturar com pessoas de outras casas.

- Que coisa mais cruel. É claro que pode! Nós seremos amigos, mesmo que em casas diferentes. Eu não quero perder a sua amizade!

- Nem eu...

Julian se encolhe e começa a chorar baixinho, tampando o rosto com as mãos,mas é acalmado pelo colega que se aproxima e o abraça, limpando as lágrimas que caiam.

- Não chora. Isso me deixa muito triste! Olha... Eu prometo que vou proteger você e vou sempre estar com você... Não importa o que aconteça!

- Pro - Promete?- perguntou o outro soluçando.

- Prometo! E quando um Finnigan promete, é por que cumpre!

- Você é muito bonzinho... Obrigado Paul...

As duas crianças se abraçam com carinho, mas logo se afastam ao verem que a moça do carrinho de doces chegara.

- O que vão querer?

- Uhm... Vou querer dois de cada. - disse Julian, estendendo a mão com várias moedas de ouro.

- Uau! Caramba! Mas é muito doce!

- Eu gosto de doces... Herança do meu pai Draco. E não é só pra mim. Vamos dividir!

- É sério?

- Claro. Não vou comer tudo sozinho.

A mulher se afasta com o carrinho e os dois fecham a porta da cabine. Paul já escolhia alguns doces e abria as embalagens.

-Caramba! Você gastou muito nisso!

- Dinheiro não é problema. Meu pai diz "tudo do bom e do melhor para um Malfoy".

- É. Seu pai é legal!

- Nem tanto...

Julian se cala, mordendo a cabeça de seu sapo de chocolate. Comeram muitos doces até o fim da viagem.

Quando chegaram á Hogwarts ficaram completamente encantados. Acharam o castelo enorme e continuaram a andar no grupo de primeiranistas. Alguns alunos lançavam olhares discretos para o loiro, que corava e se encolhia ao lado do novo colega.

Um grupo de garotos se aproximou dos dois, olhando diretamente para Julian. O primeiro a se aproximar foi um garoto alto, com cabelos loiros num tom escuro e olhos azuis piscina.

- Olá. Muito prazer! Meu nome é Klauss Nott. - disse o garoto de prontidão, estendendo a mão para o outro loiro.

- Prazer. Sou Julian Potter Malfoy.

- Malfoy? Você é filho do Draco?

- Sim.

- Meu pai foi colega do seu aqui em Hogwarts. Theodore Nott.

- Ah... Acho que meu pai já falou sobre ele alguma vez... - Julian tentou disfarçar, pois sabia muito bem que seu pai não suportava Nott.

Os outros garotos o cumprimentaram polidamente e se afastaram. Nesse momento, Paul segurou a pequena mão de Julian possessivamente.

- Não gostei deles.

- A... Eu gostei! Eles foram tão legais.

- Legais? Eles querem é... Você viu o olhar deles.

- Ahn?

- Nada. Esqueça. Vamos indo.

Julian concordou com a cabeça e voltou a andar com Paul, entrando no salão comunal. Muitos alunos já estavam sentados nas mesas, aguardando o discurso diretora.

Mcgonnagal esperou o silêncio geral e se aproximou do palanque.

- Sejam Bem-Vindos a Hogwarts! Sintam como se fosse a sua nova casa. Devo avisá-los de que seus triunfos trarão pontos e benefícios para suas casas,assim como do contrário,serão penalizados. De pronto, já aviso que a Floresta Proibida é terminantemente proibida para alunos, salvo quando forem para a aula de "Trato de criaturas mágicas." Dito isso, sejam todos bem-vindos mais uma vez e que a cerimônia de seleção comece!

Um pequeno burburinho pode ser ouvido em todos os cantos do salão, quando a diretora pegou a lista de alunos e o chapéu seletor.

- Emily Bones!

Uma garota rechonchuda e muito tímida se aproximou da diretora, sentando-se na cadeira. O chapéu penou um pouco logo disse:

- _Hufflepuff_!

- David Thomas!

Um garoto moreno, muito alto para a idade se aproximou e sentou-se na cadeira. O chapéu fora posto em sua cabeça e começou a divagar.

- Uhm... Mais um Thomas que chega á Hogwarts. Vejo grandes conquistas aqui e uma coragem inimaginável..._ Gryffindor_!

Ouve-se um estouro de aplausos na mesa gryffindor e o garoto encontra alguns colegas já sentados lá.

A cerimônia tem sua continuação até que chega a vez de Paul. O garoto engole a seco e se senta na cadeira. O chapéu seletor ri.

- Ora, vejam se não é outro Irlandês? Possui uma personalidade muito forte, de fato. Acho que se encaixa perfeitamente em... _Gryffindor_!

Mais aplausos são ouvidos e o garoto se senta com os colegas de casa,acenando para o loiro.

- Agora, Julian Potter malfoy!

Um silêncio se instalou por todo o salão e novos burburinhos foram ouvidos. Julian sobe a escada olhando para os próprios pés e se senta. O chapéu é posto em sua cabeça e começa a falar:

-Oh!O que temos aqui?Um Potter e ao mesmo tempo um Malfoy? Tive o prazer de conhecer seus pais. Bem, vamos ver... Personalidade forte? Oh sim, você tem... Uhm... Vejo uma grande vontade de vencer. Quer ser o melhor, não é? Bom, muito bom... E o que mais temos aqui? Coragem? Oh sim, temos... E muita... Mas ao final vejo que se encaixará em... _Slytherin_!

"Ufa! Graças a Mordred!" - pensa o loiro, se afastando e sentando-se na mesa _slytherin_, onde fora cumprimentado pelos novos colegas. Sentiu uma pontadinha de tristeza por não estar com o amigo,mas não durou muito, pois só de pensar no orgulho que seu pai sentiria, já era muito bom. Assim que se instalasse em seu quarto, trataria de mandar uma coruja para os pais.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By vicky!

E ai? O que acharam?

Nosso pequeno Julain é ma corinha! hahá!Nós já sabiámos! Será que ele irá aprontar no colégio?

E o que aqueles garotos querem com ele? Não perca o próximo capítulo!

thanks pelo review [b]J.P Malfoy S2[/b]

jyaaaa


	3. That s my Boy!

**That´s my boy!**

Ao final do dia, o pequeno Julian já havia se instalado num quarto com os outros colegas_ slytherins_. Junto á ele estavam Klauss Nott, Henry Zabini e Zeke Parkinson, que era seu melhor amigo desde berço.

- Ju?

- Oi, "Zee"?- perguntou o loiro, falando ao apelido com o som das abelhas.

- Quem era aquele garoto que ficava acenando pra você toda hora?

- Ah... Aquele é o Paul.

- Paul?

- Paul Finnigan.

- Não é aquele que foi pra _Gryffindor_?

- Ele mesmo.

- Que nojo.

- Não fale assim dele! Ele é meu amigo também!

- Ta, ta bem. Não está mais aqui quem falou. Você sabe... Sou seu melhor amigo e meu dever é cuidar pra que você não se misture com gentinha.

- Para de ser ciumento. Eu sou amigo dos dois, ok?

- Ta...

- Eu já volto. Vou mandar uma coruja pros meus pais.

- O.k. Agente se encontra no jantar.

Julian se senta perto da cabeceira, puxando um pergaminho e molhando a pena. Escreveu duas cartas, uma para Draco e outra para Harry, levando-as até sua coruja ébano.

- Viper, leve-as em segurança e não se perca no caminho, está bem?

A ave pia alegre e logo se põe a voar. O pequeno loiro aguardou a ave sumir em meio ao céu escuro e desceu as escadas. Alguns garotos de outras casas que estavam espalhados pelo corredor o miraram. Um baixinho _Ravenclaw _se aproximou timidamente do loiro; as mãos tremendo um pouco.

- O-Olá... Julian... Eu... Eu gostaria de saber se... Você não gostaria de... Estudar comigo amanhã perto do lago... Gostaria?

- Ah claro! Qual é o seu nome mesmo... É?

- John.

- Certo John... Acho que posso sim. Quero dizer, eu acho que posso... Hoje à tarde outros garotos e outras garotas já me chamaram...

- Sério? Puxa... É uma pena... Ma - Marcamos outro dia então?

- Pode ser. Eu aviso quando estiver livre.

O Ravenclaw que suava frio foi embora num passo só, deixando o pequeno loiro sozinho novamente. A maioria dos garotos que o esperaram, acabaram perdendo as esperanças e também foram embora. Julian suspirou e seguiu para o salão principal. O jantar já estava na mesa e muitos já comiam. Se sentou ao lado de Zeke e serviu-se de um prato,que já fora devidamente preparado pelo melhor amigo.

- Demorou hein, Ju?

- Desculpa Zee... É que um garoto me parou lá no corredor.

- Por Merlin! Acho que você tem mel espalhado pelo corpo! Nunca vi tanta gente rodeando um garoto desse jeito.

- Isso não é normal? Quero dizer... Sou filho do Harry Potter.

- Não meu anjo... Acho que o interesse deles é outro...

- Eu não entendi o que quer dizer com isso.

- Continue assim, Ju.

- Ta bem.

O loiro se calou, comendo um pedaço de pernil com molho agridoce. Como era de se esperar, vários alunos pararam de comer apenas para observá-lo e isso o irritou profundamente. Deixou o prato como estava e se levantou.

- O.k. Estou extremamente irritado. Vou pro quarto, Zee. Te espero lá.

- Ta bem, "estressadinho". Vou só acabar de comer e já vou pro quarto, ok?

- Ta.

Julian postou-se a andar batendo os pés e sendo seguido pelo garoto de cabelos cor palha. Ao sair do salão, se sentou no meio do corredor e respirou profundamente.

- Ju? Está tudo bem?

- Na verdade não, Paul... Eu não sei por que ficam me perseguindo desse jeito!

- Tem três fatores. Primeiro: Você é filho de Harry Potter. Segundo: Você é filho do dono da melhor e maior loja de poções de Hogsmeade e cá entre nós as garotas desmaiam só de olhar pra ele. Terceiro e último fator: Você é muito lindo. Talvez seja até uma maldição. Você atrai as pessoas.

- Acha mesmo que eu sou lindo?

- Mas é claro! Olha só pra você! Nunca vi um azul tão penetrante assim em qualquer lugar.

- O - Obrigado...

Paul abraça Julian protetoramente, dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha.

Nessa mesma hora, na Londres bruxa, Harry e Draco recebiam as cartas pela coruja ébano.

- Olha só! Ele mandou duas, amor!Uma para mim e outra para você.

O loiro pega a carta endereçada á ele e com certa apreensão a abre, retirando o pergaminho.

" _Pai..._

_Como o senhor está? Espero que o senhor esteja bem. Já fiz muitos amigos aqui na escola e agora uma notícia muito boa: Entrei na Slytherin! Espero que tenha orgulho de mim agora! Eu tinha quase certeza de que ia entrar lá!_

_Mudando de assunto, conheci um garoto chamado Paul! Ele é demais!_

_Enfim... O Zeke continua oi mesmo " super protetor" de sempre. Agora tenho que ir para o jantar. Eu te amo muito muito muito pai! E aguardo a sua resposta. Me desculpa dizer coisas assim tão bobas... Sei que não te interessam... Mas mesmo assim eu gostaria que soubesse do meu novo amigo. "_

_Abraços_

_Julian._

Draco sorri e aperta a carta contra o peito. Estava muito orgulhoso do filho. E agora entendia que não o estava tratando bem. Teria que mudar drasticamente se não quisesse perder o único filho.

- Amor? Que foi? Ta chorando?

- Na - Não... Foi só um cisco que entrou no meu olho...

- Seu chorão!

- Calado Potter!

Harry sorri e abre sua carta. Havia um pergaminho com frente e verso escritas.

" Papai...

_Como o senhor está? Espero que esteja bem! Nossa papai! Aconteceu tanta coisa!_

_Eu conheci tanta gente nova! Tem o Paul, que é muito legal! Eu fiz a viagem inteira com ele! Ele é muito engraçado! Ah! Outra coisa! Eu não sei por que, provavelmente seja porque o senhor é famoso! Mas muita gente veio me procurar e pediu pra sair comigo! Não é esquisito? Sei lá... O Paul e o Zeke estão com ciúmes, mas eu não faço idéia do por que! Ah! Teve a aula de poções com o tio Severus! Ele é realmente muito severo! Hahaha... Mas eu me saí bem e ganhei 10 pontos!_

_Nossa! É mesmo! Esqueci de falar! Entrei na Slytherin! O senhor não está triste com isso, né papai? Espero que não. Ah papai... Tanta coisa aconteceu! Acho que nem cabe num pergaminho inteiro!_

_Agora tenho uma pergunta papai! Me diz porque eu me sinto estranho quando "tô" com o Paul? Eu não sei explicar... Eu sinto uma coisa engraçada no peito. Um tipo de calor... Não sei bem o que é... Mas é muito esquisito! Faz isso parara papai? Por favor, Por favor, por favor!_

_Mudando de assunto de novo... Eu tenho muito que fazer durante essa semana! Tenho que me encontrar com um monte de gente!E estou querendo entrar pra equipe de Quidditch! O que acha papai? _

_Bem, vou ficando por aqui! Se der, tenta ir nesse final de semana pra Hogsmeade porque agente tem passeio lá! E eu quero visitar o pai! Tenta ir de qualquer jeito Ok? O senhor está trabalhando muito! Precisa se divertir! Que nem quando uma vez eu vi você fazendo com o pai! Ele estava pulando em cima de você e você estava sorrindo e fazendo uns barulhos esquisitos! Acho que estavam brincando! _

_Enfim, papai... Se divirta! Espero encontrar vocês dois em breve!_

_Beijo Beijo Beijo! Te amo papai!"_.

_Julian_

Era tanta informação que Harry até se perdera. Tantas coisas que ele tinha que responder. Estava corado ao máximo quando se lembrou da afirmação do pequeno.

- Esse é o meu garoto!Puxou ao papai!

- O que ele disse? Parece que escreveu uma bíblia!- alfinetou Draco com uma pontada de ciúmes.

- Ele disse muitas coisas. Mas o mais importante é que ele está feliz e que arranjou um amiguinho novo. E tem outra coisa... Acho que o nosso bebê está apaixonado!

- Apaixonado? Por quem?

- Não posso falar. É segredo.

- É claro.

- E uma última coisa...

- O que?

-Ele disse que eu deveria me divertir... Assim como no dia em que ele viu " você pulando em cima de mim e eu sorrindo, fazendo uns barulhos esquisitos" - Imitou a voz do pequeno na última frase.

- Oh não! Por Mordred! Ela já viu agente...

- Viu...

- Oh não... Céus! Que vergonha... Eu não acredito!

- Deixe o coitado. Ele nem sabe o que viu!

- Eu não acredito que fomos tão descuidados a ponto de deixar nosso filho ver uma coisa... Tão íntima dessas.

- Relaxe. Curiosidade é normal. E ale do mais ele nem sabe o que agente estava fazendo. Só sabe que me deixa feliz.

- Oh Mordred.

Draco coloca a mão na testa dramaticamente e suspira. Teria muito que explicar para o pequeno.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

hahuauha Eu ri muito!

Julian sendo requisitado pelo povão,hein? Faz jus a antiga fama do "papai"!

E esse pequeno é bem curioso não é? HUM-HUM

Próximo capítulo soon!

Thanks pelo review J.P Malfoy S2

Jyaaaaaaaa


	4. Innocence

**Innocence**

No dia seguinte, o pequeno Julian acordou entusiasmado, pulando na cama do melhor amigo.

- Zee! Acorda Zee!

- O que foi?- respondeu Zeke, mal humorado, esfregando os olhos.

- Hoje temos o período livre das duas primeiras aulas! Podemos passear pela escola e fazer um monte de coisas legais!

- Claro... Er... Será que poderia me dar uma licençinha, por favor?

- Desculpe! – disse o loiro,saindo da cama.

Zeke corou violentamente ao constatar o que mais temia. Não sabia o motivo de seu colega ser tão espontâneo daquele jeito. E vê-lo pular apenas de cueca sobre a sua cama não era algo saudável para um menino com a idade dele.

Correu para o banheiro e voltou após alguns minutos, ainda muito corado.

- O... O que quer fazer hoje?

- Que houve com você? Saiu correndo pro banheiro de repente e me deixou falando sozinho aqui!

- Uhm... Não... Não foi nada... É que eu sempre vou ao banheiro depois de acordar. É rotina. É normal.

- Se você diz...

Os dois se trocam rapidamente e descem as escadas. Até que não era uma má idéia fazer um passeio pelos arredores de Hogwarts para conhecê-la melhor.

Andaram por todos os corredores, passaram por algumas salas abandonadas,foram até o banheiro dos monitores e se divertiram vendo Murta conversar com uma boneca de pano velho. A fantasma acabou simpatizando com os dois e os fez prometer que sempre que tivessem chance a visitassem.E é claro,os dois confirmaram e desceram as escadas.

Foram expulsos da biblioteca por Madam Pince, que já não agüentava mais ouvir as conversas animadas dos garotos.

Depois continuaram o passeio, indo até o lago e sentando-se sob a sombra de uma grande árvore para descansarem um pouco. Julian era muito ingênuo para perceber os olhares que Zeke lançava. Sempre que tinha chance, o menino de cabelos castanhos se aproximava. Ora brincava com os finos fios loiros, ora tocava nas pequenas mãos de leve, esperando uma reação. Mas nada acontecia

- Hey...

- Oi Zee?

- Alguma vez... Você já... Amou tanto uma pessoa... Que seria capaz de morrer por ela?Já amou tanto alguém... Que desejasse apenas ver um sorriso no rosto dela?

- Sim... Meu pai Draco... Eu amo muito meu pai Draco. Tudo o que eu queria era ver um sorriso dele... Ele nunca sorriu pra mim... Eu morreria por ele sem questionar.

- Puxa... O Draco é muito sortudo... Uma mor tão grande como esse... É difícil de encontrar...

- É... Às vezes eu queria que o meu pai... Sentisse um terço do que eu sinto por ele...

- Seu pai te ama. Pode ter certeza... Ele só não demonstra toda hora. É comum para nós _Slytherins_. Usamos _máscaras._

- O que são _máscaras_?

- Você é muito inocente pra saber.

- Sabe Zee... Eu gosto muito de você... E eu desejo de todo o coração... Que você encontre um amor tão forte desse jeito,por alguém especial.

- Eu sinto... Mas a pessoa não sente o mesmo por mim.

- Sério? Isso é tão triste!

- Haha... Sim é muito triste. Mas eu sei que um dia eu vou conseguir o coração dessa pessoa...

- Eu sei que vai...

- Hey!- Um garoto alto do quinto ano, se aproximou dos dois e puxou o loiro pelo braço.

- Posso falar com você?

- Po-Pode... Eu já volto Zee!

- O.k! Não demore!

Julian não sabia para onde estava sendo levado, mas sabia muito bem quem era o garoto. Era Jack, um quintanista que no dia anterior pedira um encontro com o loiro, mas fora dispensado sem nenhum esforço. O garoto mais velho continuou o puxando pelo pulso até chegar num corredor vazio, jogando-o no chão.

- O que quer de mim, seu bruto?

- Nada de mais... Só quero o que você me negou ontem.

- Eu... Eu não quero beijar você! Você é nojento!

- Repete se tiver coragem.

- Você é nojento! Seu _Mud-blood_ nojento! Pessoas como você deviam ser banidas da face da Terra!

- Como soube que eu era trouxa?

- Zeke me falou! Ele conhece todos os alunos do quinto ano!

- Você me paga! Ninguém me chama assim e sai impune!

- O-O que vai fazer? Não toque em mim!

- Não se preocupe. Não vai doer nadinha... Em mim.

- Não... Não... Não toque em mim! NÃO TOQUE EM MIM SEU...!

Julian é calado por um soco na boca do estômago e outro no rosto. Incapaz de respirar, se encolhe no chão, contorcendo-se de dor. O quintanista chutava o garoto no chão com força, machucando-o cada vez mais, sem se importar com as súplicas do pequeno, que chorava desesperado. Desferiu alguns tapas no rosto do menor e mais alguns socos.

Quando achou que as pancadas já eram suficientes se aproximou do garoto e sussurrou:

- Agora vamos ao que interessa. - diz o mais velho, retirando o cinto das calças.

Após muitas súplicas, Julian se calou, incapaz de reagir ou de falar. Apenas continuou lá até o maior terminar.

- Não doeu nadinha em mim.

Dizendo isso, o garoto se postou a correr, fugindo do corredor antes que alguém chegasse. O loiro se arrastou no chão, tentando se apoiar nas paredes, estava muito fraco e machucado. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido exatamente e não percebera a real gravidade do que acontecera.

Por milagre, ou apenas coincidência, um garoto ruivo passava pelo corredor e chegou aflito perto do loiro, pegando-o no colo.

- Por Merlin! O que houve Julian?

O garoto machucado se acalmou ao reconhecer a voz. Era Andrew Weasley. Filho de sua tia Hermione com seu tio Rony.

- And... - Julian tentou falar. Mas a voz não saía.

Andrew parou para analisar os ferimentos, vendo vários roxos pelo corpo. O pequeno respirava com dificuldade e alguns filetes de sangue estavam espalhados pelo rosto fino e delicado.

- Vou te levar até a Madam Pomfrey! Agüente firme!

O ruivo correu com o loiro nos braços sem pestanejar e irrompeu na Ala hospitalar, gritando a plenos pulmões:

- MADAM POMFREY! SOCORRO! ELE ESTÁ FERIDO!

- Oh não! Pobrezinho!

A medibruxa pegou o garoto no colo e o ajeitou numa cama. Julian era muito magrinho e pequeno, o que fez parecer que era ainda mais frágil. Estava encolhido nas cobertas, seu pequeno corpo tremia.

- Madam Pomfrey! Eu não sei o que aconteceu! Eu estava passando no corredor e o encontrei assim todo machucado e chorando!

- Quem faria uma coisa dessas?

- Eu não sei...

- Por Merlin... Que crueldade... Oh céus...

Suspirou a mulher ao perceber que um pouco de sangue escorria pelas coxas finas do loiro.

- O que ele tem?

- Alguém o maltratou! Ele está profundamente ferido. Espere aqui! Vou preparar uma poção para cicatrizar machucados internos.

- Certo. Enquanto isso vou tentar chamar os pais dele!

- Faça isso, senhor Weasley!

O ruivo assovia e sua coruja aparece. Conjura um pergaminho, tinta e pena para escrever e prende o recado rapidamente nas pernas da ave.

- Leve isso depressa! Para a casa do Harry!

A coruja pia e sai veloz pela janela. Andrew aperta a delicada mão de Julian sobre o peito e a acaricia.

- Vai ficar tudo bem.

Por sorte, Harry e Draco ainda tomavam café e se assustaram com a com a coruja. Nunca viram uma coruja voar tão rápido. Ela pousou desajeitada e estendeu a perna.

O moreno de olhos verdes pegou o pergaminho e o leu com calma.

- Oh não! Por Merlin! Vamos para Hogwarts agora!

- Que houve?

- Nosso bebê está ferido!

- Oh não... Por Mordred!

Deixaram o café pela metade e pegaram a primeira carruagem para Hogwarts. Chegaram á Ala hospitalar aflito. Harry não sabia o quão grave era, mas já chorava desesperado, abraçando o corpo mole e frágil do "filho".

- Meu filho! O que houve? Por Merlin!

- . É um prazer revê-lo aqui. Mas sinto informar. Seu filho fora agredido brutalmente por alguém. Não sabemos quem foi... Mas sabemos que foi no corredor da Ala leste.

- Se eu encontrar esse desgraçado, eu mato. - disse Draco, friamente.

- Não, Sr. Malfoy. O aluno é responsabilidade do colégio. O diretor irá puni-lo devidamente.

- Me diz Madam Pomfrey... Os ferimentos são muito graves?

A medibruxa fica ainda mais séria e puxa os dois pais para o lado.

- Tenho algo muito grave a dizer para vocês. Seu filho além de ter sido agredido...

Sofreu abuso... Foi horrível. A pequena entrada dele foi rompida bruscamente e sem nenhum cuidado. Está com uma intensa hemorragia interna.

- Não... Não... NÃO!

Harry se desespera, socando a parede com força e voltando a abraçar o corpo pequeno do loiro, que sente a presença do pai, aconchegando- se nos braços protetores do adulto.

Draco tentou se manter o mais frio possível. Mas não podia. Correu para o outro lado da cama e também abraçou o filho.

- Meu... - Meu filho... Você sabe o que aconteceu?

- E-Eu... Não sei... Papai... Ele me bateu muito... E depois... E depois... Me machucou ali... Ali embaixo... Papai... Está doendo muito!- soluçava o menor.

- Céus... Eu sinto muito! Muito... Oh meu filho...

- Ele não faz idéia da gravidade do que aconteceu?- perguntou a medibruxa.

- Ele nem sabe o que é isso, Madam Pomfrey! Nunca falamos disso pra ele.

- Pa...Papai... Acho que ele me machucou por que... Eu fui mal com ele... Eu chamei...

Ele de _Mud-blood..._

- O que? Mas o que o papai disse sobre isso, filho?

- Mas Papai... Ontem ele... Queria me beijar! Foi nojento! Me beijar que nem você faz com o Pai!

- Isso é verdade?

- Sim! Mas a culpa foi minha... Eu fui mal com ele... Eu mereci papai...

Ele não fez por mal...

- Julian. O que aconteceu foi algo muito grave! A culpa NÃO é sua. Você fez bem em não obedecer a esse imbecil.

- Papai... O que ele fez comigo papai? Está doendo muito aqui embaixo...

- Meu filho... Não fala assim... Oh Merlin... Pobrezinho... Olha... Quando for a hora certa,o papai explica pra você... Tente descansar agora.

- Pa...Papai... Não me deixa sozinho...

- Eu não vou sair daqui. Só quero que descanse.

- Ta-Tá bem...

O loirinho se encolhe nas cobertas e cai no sono finalmente. Harry engole a seco, passando as mãos no cabelo. Draco ainda chorava baixinho e era abraçado pelo marido.

- Harry... Ele é só uma criança... Uma criança!

- Eu sei amor... Eu sei...

- Como alguém teve coragem? Ele é a coisa mais inocente que eu já conheci na vida. Como alguém teve coragem de maculá-lo desse jeito? COMO?

- Shhh... Calma, meu amor... Ele vai melhorar e se tudo der certo, o garoto que fez isso vai ter o que merece.

- Se o meu filho não voltar a sorrir nunca mais por causa desse imbecil... Se ele perder toda essa inocência... Eu juro que o mato com as minhas próprias mãos! Eu juro!

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Oh não! Tadinho do nosso pequeno;.;

Foi difícil escrever essa cena com ele

Mas era algo que ele tinha que passar...

ain...

Aguardem o próximo capt!

Thanks pelo review J.P Malfoy S2

waaaa

jyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	5. Forgiveness is a Gift

**Forgive me...**

Draco manteve os olhos vidrados em algum ponto imaginário, enquanto balançava o filho no colo, como se este ainda fosse um bebê. As lágrimas escorriam freneticamente por se rosto pálido. Toda vez que Harry tentava se aproximar, era fortemente repelido pelo loiro de cabelos longos.

- Não chegue perto...

Tudo o que o moreno pôde fazer foi se afastar e apenas observar os dois. Sabia que nada que falasse agora iria adiantar. Seu marido continuou ninando o filho, enquanto balançava o corpo para frente e para trás.

- E-Eu... Me esforcei tanto... Para que não passasse por tudo o que eu passei... E nada adiantou... A culpa e minha...

- Mamãe... Mamãe...

Era assim que o pequeno loiro o chamava quando estava muito assustado e queria colo, desde muito pequeno.

- Oi filho... Eu estou aqui... - Draco conteve-se para não corrigir o filho.

Dizendo isso, o mais velho abraçou o pequeno com mais força em seus braços.

Num repente, o quarto fora invadido por dois garotos que arfavam com as mãos no peito. Eram Zeke e Paul, que logo começaram a vasculhar a ala até encontrarem o pequeno loiro que estava encolhido no colo do pai.O garoto de cabelos castanhos foi o primeiro a se aproximar,mas obviamente é repelido por Draco.

- Não se aproxime...

- Mas tio Draco... Eu só...

- NÃO SE APROXIME!

- E-Está bem...

O _slytherin_ se afasta assustado, correndo para se esconder atrás do outro adulto. Harry conversava calmamente com o outro garoto que chegara.

- Então você é o Paul?

- Si-Sim... O senhor é Harry Potter?! Uau...

- Hahah... Acho que sim... Mas me diga... Quem é seu pai? Você se parece muito com um antigo amigo meu.

- Seamus Finnigan.

- Você é filho do Seamus? Nossa! Como você está grande!

- Hehehe...

Harry massageou as têmporas, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

Seu filho estava apaixonado pelo filho do Seamus. Não podia ser verdade. Se Seamus descobrisse... Iria acabar com a amizade dos dois e Harry não podia deixar isso acontecer.

- Olhe... Saiba que será bem-vindo á nossa casa... Mas peço... Que não fale para o seu pai o sobrenome do meu filho está bem?

- Porque não?

- Ele não vai gostar... Ele tem uma rixa antiga com o meu marido... E se ele souber que está andando com o filho do pior inimigo... ele vai querer separar os dois.

- Oh não! Eu não quero que tirem o Ju de mim!

- Acalme-se pequeno... Não vai acontecer, com tanto que faça o que eu falei.

- Certo... Certo! Eu jamais vou falar dele pro meu papai.

- Bom garoto.

O moreno de olhos verdes sorri tristemente para o filho de Seamus e volta a mirar seu marido, que ainda balançava, mas agora se filho, que estava deitado na cama, mais uma vez encolhido por vários cobertores.

- Me perdoe... Me perdoe Julian... A culpa foi minha... Toda minha...

Me perdoe por te fazer sofrer desse jeito... Perdoe-me por não ser um bom pai até agora... Espero um dia ter o seu perdão...

- Ma - Mamãe... Eu... Eu perdôo você... Não quero ver você chorar mamãe... Isso me deixa muito triste...

- Não fique triste... Eu não mereço sua tristeza... Eu não mereço nada de bom na vida...

- Pa-Pare com isso mamãe... Você merece tudo o que há de bom nesse mundo... Eu fui um menino muito mal de novo... Fiz você chorar mamãe... Me desculpa...

- Não... Não! Você não me deve desculpas! Não vê que o errado aqui sou eu? Eu prometi que ia amá-lo mais do que tudo nesse mundo. Prometi muitas coisas que não cumpri... Mas eu... Eu quero mudar... Eu vou mudar... Eu juro!

- Mamãe...

- Eu te amo... Eu te amo filho... Nunca pense o contrário.

E sem dizer mais nada, se levantou deixando a ala hospitalar. Harry já ia seguí-lo,mas é contido por Madam Pomfrey que chegava com a bandeja de poções.

- Deixe-o. Ele precisa de um tempo sozinho.

- Está bem...

O moreno de olhos verdes se calou, concordando e sentando-se numa cadeira ao lado da cama do filho. O pequeno ainda chorava muito e tossia um pouco; coisa que fez com que o coração de Harry apertasse ainda mais. Ele desejou com todas as forças que o indivíduo fosse encontrado e que quando fosse, sofresse as devidas conseqüências.

Paul se aproximou lentamente da cama e segurou uma das mãos do melhor amigo, depositando um singelo beijo.

- Ju... Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com você... Se eu estivesse pro perto na hora... a culpa foi toda minha... Eu não cumpri a promessa de te proteger...

- Na... Não foi sua culpa... Eu fui descuidado... Não fique triste por isso Paul... Eu não quero ver mais alguém que eu gosto chorando por minha causa...

- Ju... Você é tão bonzinho... Não se preocupe... Eu choro porque gosto muito de você... E eu prometo que quando encontrar quem fez isso... Vou acabar com ele! Você se lembra qual garoto fez isso?

- Ja-Jack... Esse era o nome dele... Eu acho...

- Foi o Jack?- disse Zeke se aproximando. - Foi ele meu anjo?

- Foi sim Zee...

- _Mud blood_ desgraçado!Vou matá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos! Eu não devia ter deixado você ir com ele!

Se esperar, o slytherin deixou a ala hospitalar, correndo pelo corredor. Encontrou o loiro adulto, sentado no chão, encostado na parede, chorando desolado.

- Tio Draco! Eu descobri quem fez aquilo!

- Q-Quem?

- Jack! Um quintanista _Hufflepuff_ medíocre!

- Hufflepuff? Desde quando um _Puff_ faria uma coisa dessas?

- É verdade, tio Draco!

- Eu vou matar esse moleque agora mesmo!

Draco se levanta e se recompõe, começando a andar rapidamente pelos corredores, sendo seguido pelo "sobrinho". Encontraram alguns _Hufflepuffs _no corredor e descobriram que o garoto se encontrava no banheiro dos monitores. Foram até lá, encontrando o garoto, que tomava banho. O loiro adulto nem esperou uma reação do garoto, arrancando-o da banheira pelo pescoço. O Hufflepuff estava assustado e tremia, tampando as partes íntimas que estavam à mostra.

- Você é Jack?

- Sou... O que quer aqui?

- O que eu quero? O que EU quero? Quero saber por que estuprou o meu filho! Me diga – Draco soou frio,mas ao mesmo tempo despreocupado.

- Eu... Eu... Foi sem querer! Eu... Eu só queria um beijo!Só isso!

Mas ele me chamou de _mud blood_ e me empurrou!

- Sabe o que meu lorde achava de _mud bloods_? Que todos mereciam morrer. E sabe o que eu acho? Que ele está certo! Vocês sujam o nosso mundo!

- Não me machuque!

- Não te machucar? Hahaha... Mas é claro que não vou machucar você...

- Oh... Obrigado senhor! Muito obrigado.

O garoto sorriu, pensando que estava livre, virando-se de costas para voltar ao banho.

- _Crucio_. - disse Draco calmamente.

O garoto começou a se contorcer no chão,desesperado.

- Isso dói? Acha que isso dói? Não é um terço do que fez meu filho sentir... Vamos ver... Crucio. - repetiu o loiro, sorrindo satisfeito.

- Ah!!! Não! Pare!

- Parar? Você ouviu o que ele disse Zeke?

- Hahaha... _Hufflepuff_ impertinente. Merece uma lição... Posso aplicar, tio? Por favor, por favor, Por favor??

- Mas é claro.

- _Imperius_!

Zeke ria alegre enquanto controlava o desesperado quintanista. O fez bater a própria cabeça na parede, abrindo um corte fino. Depois o fez socar o próprio estômago e segurar o próprio pescoço, enforcando-o. Quando viu que o garoto já estava quase desacordado soltou-o.

- Bem... Acho que é o suficiente, Zeke.

- Só mais umzinho? Por favor, tio Draco!- pediu o garoto de cabelos castanhos, com olhos brilhantes.

- O que eu não faço pelo meu sobrinho favorito, não é? Vá em frente.

- Eba!

O garoto ria divertido e sorriu maliciosamente para o outro garoto.

- CRUCIO!

Jack já não estava mais consciente, tendo leves espasmos, se contorcendo no chão.

- Aprendeu a lição, garoto? Jamais se meta com _slytherins_. Você sabe o ditado... Cobras mordem.

E rindo, os dois _slytherins_ saíram do banheiro, abandonando o garoto lá.

- Hahaha... Nunca foi tão divertido azarar alguém, tio Draco!

- Não é? A vingança tem um sabor doce e maravilhoso. Por falar nisso, transmita meus cumprimentos á sua mãe. Parece que minha Pansy o ensinou a azarar muito bem.

- Eu tenho um talento natural pra isso. Mas infelizmente não é toda hora que conseguimos azarar alguém.

- Tem razão.

Sorrindo, os dois se abraçaram e caminharam pelo corredor, conversando sobre o ódio imenso que sentiam por _mud-bloods_ e sobre as mais diversas maldições.

COTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Aee! Teve o que mereçia!

Because slytherins do it better! .

euri

Thanks pelos reviews J.P Malfoy S2 and Miss black S2


	6. My little Angel

**My little Angel**

Harry continuou sentado por um bom tempo, acariciando as delicadas mãos do filho,que agora dormia,respirando calmamente. Se espantou ao ver um sorridente Draco entrar pela porta, sendo seguido pelo "sobrinho" que também sorria.

O loiro se aproximou do marido, depositando um singelo beijo em seu pescoço.

- Como ele está?

- Acho que está melhor. Ele tomou as poções e alguns ferimentos já se curaram.

- Graças á Mordred... Já está ficando tarde. O tempo passou rápido. Melhor voltarmos pra casa e descansar. Deve estar exausto, não é?

- De fato estou... Mas me aperta o coração deixar o nosso bebê aqui.

- Ele já está melhorando, Harry. Estamos o deixando em boas mãos. Vêm?

- Tá...

O moreno olha para o filho e retira um fio que estava colado no rosto do garoto, beijando-lhe a testa. O casal se despede dos garotos e deixam o colégio, pela lareira da diretoria. Chegaram em casa exaustos,retirando os sapatos e os casacos.

- Uhm... Hoje está muito frio... Quero que me aqueça...

- Amor... Posso saber o motivo de tanta felicidade?

- Ah... Eu e o pequeno Zeke demos uma "pequena lição" no dito cujo.

- O que vocês fizeram amor? – Harry preocupou-se.

- Nada de mais. Só alguns crucius...

- Dray! Ele é só uma criança!

- Correção. Ele era um adolescente e do muito metido.

- Dray...

- Tá bem... Talvez eu tenha pegado muito pesado. Mas não chegou nem perto do que ele fez pro nosso Julian.

- Uhm...

- Agora vamos parar de falar dele... Você não ouviu que o seu marido está morrendo de frio?

- Oh... Pobrezinho... Vem... Vou aquecer você de um jeito bem especial...

- É disso que eu estou falando.

Os dois se abraçam, iniciando um beijo com urgência. Seguiram pelo quarto, sem cessar o beijo, retirando as roupas com agilidade. Quando conseguem se livrar das "barreiras" incômodas, apressam-se em deitar na cama.

- Me diz... Uhm... O que você quer?

- Uhm... Você sabe _Potty_...

Voltaram a se beijar com paixão. Explorando ao máximo a boca do parceiro, dando atenção aos pequenos toques delicados na pele, ao sensual roçar de pernas e as respirações levemente alteradas. Harry separou os lábios dos do loiro e começou a dar atenção aos mamilos rosados, lambendo-os devagar. Draco suspirava ao sentir a boca de seu marido tocá-lo em um lugar tão sensível. O moreno podia sentir a intensidade naqueles olhos cinzas, que irradiavam desejo e paixão. Não se conteve, puxando o loiro para mais um beijo. E algum tempo depois se separam. O _slytherin_ estava com os lábios inchados e vermelhos, arfando rapidamente.

- Prepare-se para mim. - disse o moreno.

- Como quiser.

Draco se deitou na cama e levou dois dedos à boca, molhando-os com saliva e sem esperar os introduziu na entrada. Arqueou as costas ao sentir a invasão e corou.

Harry mantinha olhos semicerrados, observando seu marido com certa lascívia.

- Já está pronto?

- Vêm... Preciso de você... - chamou o loiro sedutoramente.

O moreno não se demorou, ajeitando-se entre as pernas do marido e se introduzindo lentamente. Draco arfa e agarra a cintura do outro com as pernas, aprofundando o contato. Harry inicia o vaivém lentamente, divertindo- se com as expressões do loiro.

Com o tempo, as investidas se tornam mais intensas. Ambos gemiam e arfavam. O _slytherin_ logo procurou os lábios do marido, beijando-o mais uma vez. Logo os movimentos se tornaram ainda mais intensos e fortes. Harry nunca havia entrado tão profundamente no marido e aquilo tornava tudo ainda mais especial. Sem se retirar do corpo do loiro, virou-o de bruços. Draco deitou-se apoiando a cabeça de lado nos braços. Aquela posição era bem confortável para ambos.

- Você tem belas "bochechas" aí, não é meu amor? São as mais lindas que eu já vi... Tão redondinhas...

- Oh Harry... - Geme o loiro.

Com o tempo, Draco perdeu a capacidade de articulação, apenas se entregando aos toques do marido. Mudou de posição sem avisar, sentando-se no colo do moreno, que é pego de surpresa pela mudança repentina de posição. O loiro recostou sua cabeça nos ombros largos do marido e se movimentou devagar. Para cima e para baixo, fazendo seu moreno enlouquecer. Cada vez mais o movimento se tornava frenético. Harry já estava no céu apenas por ouvir os gemidos do marido direto em seus ouvidos.

- Ha- Harry... Oh...por Mordred… Eu…Te… Amo!

- E-Eu também… Te amo Dray…

E juntos chegaram ao êxtase total. Aquela altura, ambos viam estrelas. Draco rolou para o lado e se soltou do outro. Suas respirações completamente alteradas; Arfavam exaustos. Instintivamente o loiro se aninhou ao peito do marido, para poder ouvir os batimentos acelerados até estes se normalizarem. Beijaram-se carinhosamente, num sinal de que pertenciam um ao outro de corpo e alma.

E com esse pensamento em mente, finalmente dormiram tranquilos.

Uma semana após o incidente, o pequeno Julian já se recuperara, porém ainda sentia dificuldade em andar, sempre sendo amparado por um de seus amigos.

- Está tudo bem?- perguntou o garoto de cabelos cor palha.

- Sim... - respondeu o loiro.

Julian andava com o braço envolto nos ombros do amigo, que o dava sustentação. Ainda era difícil andar sozinho. E para o pequeno, quanto mais próximo de Paul, melhor estaria. Queria entender o que sentia quando estava com o _gryffindor_ e porque sentia.

Paul levou o loiro até a sala comunal slytherin e o depositou num dos sofás.

- Está entregue. São e salvo.

- Obrigado Paul... Não quer ficar aqui um pouco comigo? Todos os meus amigos estão em aula agora... E é chato ficar sozinho...

- Tudo bem... Eu fico se você quiser.

- Fica?

- O.k eu fico. Não aguento quando você me olha com esses olhos tão "pidões".

- Eba!

O loirinho abraçou o colega com força, fazendo-o corar e desviar o olhar, sem jeito.

- Fiquei sabendo o que aquela sua "amiga cobrinha" fez.

- Não fale assim do Zee. Le apenas puniu aquele garoto malvado.

- Mas ele pegou pesado.

- Meu pai diz que os fins justificam os meios. Coisas de _Slytherins_, eu acho.

- Eu realmente nunca quero brigar com ele.

- Isso não vai acontecer... Hey... Paul?

- Fale, Ju?

- Você alguma vez... Já sentiu uma coceira engraçada no peito? Tipo um calor muito forte, mesmo quando está frio?

- Uhm... Já... Eu já...

- E depois sentiu doer? Como se algo estivesse machucando?

- Claro...

- É que... Eu... Sinto isso... Toda vez que... Estou perto de você.

- O que??

- Eu sinto isso. Sinto esse calor esquisito e depois dói muito. Como se tivessem amassando meu coração...

O outro garoto tentou raciocinar, discernindo o que acabara de ouvir. Julian estava apaixonado. E tão apaixonado quanto ele mesmo estava pelo loiro.

- Ju... Eu... Acho que está apaixonado?

- Apaixonado eu?

- Sim... Isso é sintoma de amor... Quando você ama uma pessoa, se sente estranho perto dela. Mas ao mesmo tempo confortável. É assim que eu me sinto por você.

- Vo-Você gosta de mim?

- Muito.

- Puxa... Isso é tão legal!

Alegre, o loiro puxa o amigo para outro abraço apertado. Num repente, sem nenhum aviso, Julian tem seus lábios roubados pelos do outro. O beijo fora sem jeito, mas de certo modo, profundo e logo Paul descola seus lábios dos dele.

Julian estava corado, olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta, como se não acreditasse que o beijo acabara ali. Abriu os olhos claros, encarando o outro com um misto de vergonha e desejo. Tampou a boca com suas pequenas mãos, totalmente corado. Como se acabasse de ter dito alguma coisa feia.

Paul umedeceu os lábios cautelosamente e arriscou falar:

- Me... Me desculpa...

- Você... Você me beijou! Que nem meu papai faz com meu pai...

- Eu fiz isso... Porque amo você!

- Mas isso é coisa de adulto!

- Não exatamente...

A cabeçinha do loiro estava totalmente confusa e ele sobe as escadas correndo, deixando o outro sozinho, sem saber o que á que fora precipitado demais?

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

aha! Vocês sabem que eu adoro escrever lemom *-------------*

hauahhua beijo roubado? que coisa de criançinha!

hahuhua

anhyways

aguardem o próximo capítulo!

Thanks pelos reviews J.P Malfoy S2 and Miss Black S2


	7. Learning About Things

**Learning About Things**

O pequeno loiro correu o mais rápido que pode e se trancou no quarto. Arrependeu-se amargamente por ter corrido tanto, pois ainda estava machucado. Mas na hora do medo, não pensou na dor. Precisava falar com seus dois pais imediatamente.

Foi então que se surpreendeu ao ver dois envelopes jogados sobre seu colchão e sua coruja, que dormia empoleirada na beira da janela. Se aproximou e segurou as duas cartas nas mãos. Uma era de Draco e outra de Harry. Sentou próximo à cabeceira e abriu a do moreno primeiro.

" _Filho,_

_Como está? Espero que esteja melhor. Seu pai e eu nos ficamos preocupados durante toda a semana. Desculpe a demora para mandar a carta._

_Agora vamos ao que interessa! Fiquei muito feliz em saber que fez amigos por aí. Ah,é! Eu falei com o seu amigo Paul. Ele é bem legal, não é?_

_Bem... Tem outra coisa... Ele até que é bonitinho... Puxou muito o pai..._

_Mas isso não vem ao caso. O que importa é que eu analisei o se caso._

_E meu filho... O que você está sentindo é amor! É a coisa mais linda do mundo!_

_Estou muito orgulhoso de você!_

_Espero que dê certo entre vocês... Mas por favor. Me prometa tomar cuidado com o pai dele! O Seamus tem temperamento forte e não via gostar nada dessa relação..._

_Vamos voltar a falar de coisas boas? Certo! Você puxou o papai!Tão requisitado assim, hein? Hehehe... Tem os meus genes. Sobre aquilo entre eu o seu pai... Deixo nas mãos do meu loirinho pra explicar para você o.k?_

_Beijo filho! Seu papai te ama muito e está com saudades!_

_Ass: Harry_

Julian não conseguiu retirar o enorme sorriso no rosto. Pegou a carta e beijou o local da assinatura do moreno. Depois respirou fundo. Sua expressão mudara totalmente. Com mãos trêmulas pegou a carta de seu pai e a abriu.

"_Julian._

_Espero que esteja melhor. Ficamos muito preocupados com você!_

_Uhm... Eu vi aquele garoto rondando a ala hospitalar. Quem era? Não fui com a cara dele, que isso fique claro. Bem... Depois da nossa conversa... Pode ter certeza de que eu mudei. Aos poucos é claro... Mas vou tentar melhorar a cada dia._

_Bem... O seu pai me pediu para te explicar uma coisa. Não foi você que falou sobre ter me visto "brincando" com ele? Pois bem... O senhor já é bem grandinho e está na hora de saber o que era aquilo._

_Vamos começar pelo início ( me desculpe pela redundância)._

_Tudo começa pelo seguinte: De onde vêm os bebês?_

_Você já deve ter se perguntado. Pois bem. Vamos á um exemplo prático._

_Uma mulher gosta muito de um homem e acaba se apaixonando de verdade por ele. _

_Eles começam então a namorar e depois de um tempo se casam. Aí tem a lua de mel. (Logo você vai entender o que é). Então... Eles têm sua primeira lua de mel, que é um tempo que eles têm só para eles. Então namoram (dão alguns beijinhos) entre outras coisas. Aí é que entra a parte interessante. A mulher e o homem se amam muito, muito mesmo. Então eles se abraçam e dão alguns beijinhos. Mas não é suficiente. Eles querem ficar ainda mais pertinho um do outro. Por isso se deitam na cama e se beijam mais intensamente. Porém, isso não é suficiente. Querem ficar mais juntinhos o possível. É nessa hora que eles retiram as roupas, para sentir o calor dos corpos, um do outro. Parece que estar mais junto que isso é impossível. Mas não. Eles querem ficar ainda mais juntinhos. Então o homem usa o pênis ( que você sabe muito bem o que é) para colocar na vagina. Porque isso? Por que, mais próximo do que junto, é estar dentro. Então eles formam um só. E se movem de um jeito gostoso e especial. E assim o homem, ejacula. O que é ejacular? É quando o homem libera os pequenos espermas que irão fecundar o pequeno óvulo da mulher. O óvulo, digamos que é uma espécie de bola dentro da mulher. Assim, depois de algum tempo a mulher engravida. E espera o bebê por nove meses. Aí ele nasce. Simples assim._

_Agora você irá entender melhor o que eu e seu papai fazemos. Você sabe que muitos de seus amigos têm uma mãe e um pai. Você tem dois papais. E dois papais que se amam muito, muito mesmo. Por isso eles também querem ficar o mais perto possível._

_E é aí que entra o sexo (esse é o nome do que eu expliquei pra você). Ou se preferir, também atende por "fazer amor". É bom de fazer e se feito com cuidados e devida preparação, não tem problema._

_O que aquele menino fez com você foi errado. Porque você não o ama e nem o namora. Ninguém deve ser forçado a fazer sexo. Entenda isso e aprenda._

_Quando achar alguém especial, você vai saber. E com a sua idade, você está aprendendo muitas coisas. Está na época da " pré-puberdade" ( O que quer dizer que logo você estará apto para o sexo).Descubra mais sobre você e seu corpo. É tudo o que peço._

_Enfim... Espero ter esclarecido todas as suas dúvidas. Caso contrário, não tenha vergonha de me escrever perguntando mais coisas, está bem?_

_Fico por aqui agora._

_Amo você, meu filho... De verdade. Não se esqueça __nunca__ disso._

_Ass: Draco_

O loirinho precisou de um tempo para respirar. Estava totalmente corado, pois descobrira coisas muito... Relevantes. Tudo começava a fazer sentido agora. Por isso seus pais sempre estavam gemendo. Era por isso!

Sorriu vitorioso, achando-se muito importante agora que sabia sobre tudo aquilo. Envergonhou-se também por ter sido tão ingênuo. A maioria dos garotos da idade dele já sabia de tudo isso, provavelmente. E agora que sabia. Queria descobrir mais. Queria saber mais. Porém, já estava ficando tarde.

Não estava com nem um pouco de fome, devida a animação por ter aprendido tanto em tão pouco tempo. Precisava falar com Zeke. E queria tanto isso, que não soube se fora atendido ou se fora apenas sorte. O garoto de cabelos castanhos entrara no quarto, segurando um prato de sobremesa nas mãos.

- Hey, meu anjo! Você não veio jantar?

- Nossa! Mas já é tão tarde assim?

- São oito horas da noite.

- Puxa...

- Olhe... Trouxe a minha sobremesa pra você.

- Obrigado... - respondeu Julian, aceitando o prato com pudim de passas.

O loiro se serviu de uma colherada do doce e fitou o melhor amigo, que estava corado.

- O que foi?

- Na-nada não, meu anjo... Só estava aqui pensando numas coisas...

- Uhm... Eu precisava falar com você.

- Fale. Sou todo ouvidos.

- Sabe... Hoje meu pai me falou sobre sexo!

- Cof... Cof... Cof...

Zeke se engasgou com a própria saliva e agora batia no peito com as mãos, tentando respirar, sendo bem sucedido nisso.

- Vo... Você está bem?

- Ah... Estou sim, Meu anjo... Engasguei com saliva... Pois bem...

- Então... Ele me falou sobre sexo. Eu não sabia nada sobre isso, mas agora sei até que bastante.

- Uhm... Isso é... Muito legal...

- E não é? Fico me perguntando quando vou fazer isso...

- Cof...Cof...Cof... Uhm... Ju...Julian... Ainda é muito novo para essas coisas.

- Se engasgou de novo?

- Sim... Mas já estou melhor. E repito. Você ainda é muito novo pra isso.

- É uma pena... Mas como meu pai sempre diz: " C ´est La vie...

De repente o quarto fora invadido por dois _slytherins _exaustos, que nem se deram ao trabalho de desejar boa-noite e caíram nas camas.

- Bem... Acho que está na hora de dormir. Boa-noite meu anjo. - disse Zeke, despejando um beijo estalado na testa do loiro e seguindo para sua própria cama, fechando o dossel.

Julian terminou o doce, colocou seu pijama e se deitou. Fez questão de guardar a carta de seus dois pais embaixo do travesseiro. Na esperança de sonhar que estava com os dois, indo a _Diagon Alley_ para comprar coisas. Mas sua tentativa fora frustrada, pois estava se nenhum sono. Estava inquieto. Queria saber mais. Muito mais.

Só que agora era hora de dormir. Tentou contar diabretes, pensar em poções, tentou de tudo, mas o sono insistia em não chegar. Foi quando percebeu algo estranho. Algo se movia na cama de seu melhor amigo, porém o dossel atrapalhava a visão. Começou a ouvir um barulho esquisito, como se alguém respirasse aflito e logo depois um barulho de água. Com o tempo o barulho se tornou um pouco mais intenso, porém não muito alto. Murmurou um feitiço simples, para que o dossel da cama ao lado se tornasse transparente e então pode ver. Zeke estava corado,gemendo,tocando-se de modo bem íntimo, puxando o pequeno membro para cima e para baixo. Suava frio.

Julian corou e desfez o feitiço o mais rápido que pode. Estava sentindo um calor esquisito no corpo. Arriscou chamar o amigo então:

- Ze... Zee? Es- Está tudo bem?

- Vo... Você está... Acordado?-assustou se o garoto.

- Sim...

- Po-por favor... Volte... A... A dormir...

- Eu não consigo... Eu... Ouvi um barulho estranho vindo da sua cama...

O garoto de cabelos castanhos corou ainda mais. Esquecera do feitiço silenciador. Mas isso não importava agora. Estava muito perto e não ia parar por nada.

- Du... Durma...

- Eu não consigo!

- Por... Por favor...

O loiro porém estava decidido a saber o que se passava. Calmamente se aproximou e foi abrindo o dossel.

- Ze... Zeke?

- Nã-Não... Por favor... Não olhe... Por favor... -Zeke suplicou entre gemidos. Não conseguiria parar agora.

Mas teimoso como era, Julian não cessou o movimento, abrindo o dossel. Seus olhos se arregalaram e suas maçãs do rosto ganharam um tom púrpura. O outro corou ainda mais, virando- o rosto para o lado, mas sem cessar o que fazia.

- Ze... Zeke...

- Não... Não olhe para mim... Eu... Eu... Ah... Ah... Por Merlin!

Finalmente Zeke parou o movimento, arfando exausto e suando. Não conseguia olhar diretamente para o loiro, que ainda o encarava atônito.

- Ze... Zeke... Você está bem?

- Por que... Tinha que vir pra cá? Por quê? Eu pedi para não fazer isso!

- Me desculpa... Eu pensei que estava... Machucado... Eu... Não sei... Estava gemendo...

- Não... Não desculpo... Você não faz idéia da vergonha que eu estou sentindo agora...

Me deixe em paz.

- Mas Zee!

- Sai daqui! Vá para a sua cama e me deixe em paz... Nunca mais... Nunca mais olhe pra mim.

- Não Zee... Foi sem querer... Eu fiquei curioso... E... E...

- Chega! Vá dormir!

Completamente derrotado e triste, Julian fechou o dossel e se deitou em sua cama. Seu melhor amigo ficou triste por sua culpa. Castigou-se por ser tão curioso. Talvez tenha puxado a maldita curiosidade _gryffindor_ de seu pai. Totalmente desanimado, fechou os olhos para finalmente dormir. Perdera seu melhor amigo.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

wow! Muitas coisas! Finalmente ele descobriu o que era _aquilo_!

Mas essas descobertas...

hhahua

enfim

aguardem o próximo capt

Thanks pelos reviews J.P Malfoy e Miss Black ;3


	8. Happy Birthday

**Happy Birthday**

No dia seguinte, o pequeno loiro acordou exausto. Não dormira direito a noite inteira.

O arrependimento o invadia. Não se surpreendeu em sentar-se na cama e ver que seu melhor amigo não se encontrava lá o esperando, como fazia todas as manhãs.

Passou as mãos de leve nos cabelos, colocando-os para trás e se levantou,seguindo para o banheiro. Observou sua imagem no espelho por alguns minutos e tomou um banho rápido, apressando-se em colocar as vestes escolares desceu as escadas lentamente. Não conseguiria sorrir, por mais que quisesse naquele dia. Ignorou os chamados de alguns colegas, passando diretamente pela porta a sala, quando de repente se depara com um grupo de dez alunos que o esperavam. Nem teve tempo de pensar, pois logo já era agarrado por um_ ravenclaw_ que o abraça fortemente.

- Ah... Oi Marc?!

- Feliz aniversário Julian!

- Bem... Obrigado por lembrar. -Julian esboçou um sorriso fraquinho.

- Aqui está o seu presente... É uma coisa simples. Fui eu mesmo que fiz... Sei que está acostumado com presentes caros... Mas... Foi de coração.

- De modo algum! Obrigado pelo presente!O que vale é a intenção.

- Espero que goste! Tchauzinho!

O garoto se despede e some pelo corredor. Aquele foi o primeiro de consecutivos "parabéns" e presentes que o pequeno recebeu naquela manhã. Não sabia nem o que fazer com tantas coisas no braço. Por isso, as enviou diretamente para seu quarto. Mais tarde abriria todos os presentes. Continuou caminhando até chegar ao salão principal e localizou seus amigos. Aproximou-se mais e percebeu que uma _slytherin _estava sentada ao lado de Zeke. Exatamente no lugar que estava acostumado a sentar.

Novas congratulações foram recebidas, porém a que mais importava nunca veio. O garoto de cabelos castanhos fez questão de ignorar o loiro completamente.

Julian estava tão desanimado, que perdera o apetite, deixando o salão com seu prato intacto na mesa. Sentou-se no chão do corredor, apoiando-se na parede e abraçou os joelhos, começando a chorar. Será que tudo o que ele fazia era errar e errar sucessivamente?Sentiu uma mão o tocar no braço e levantou a cabeça. Era um aluno _gryffindor_, que ele nunca havia visto por lá. Possuía olhos azuis gelo, exatamente como os de Julian. Seus cabelos eram longos e estavam presos por uma fita longa. Era um pouco mais alto que o loiro e sua pele era alva. Se ajoelhou, ficando na altura do menor que estava sentado e puxou seu queixo delicadamente para frente.

- O que houve? Estava chorando?

- Uhm... Si-Sim... - disse o menor entre soluços.

- Shhh... Não chore... Um garoto tão bonito assim não devia estar triste...

Julian corou intensamente, se desvencilhando do toque do maior. Mas este insistiu em tocá-lo, segurando suas pequenas mãos.

- Vamos andar um pouco?

-T-Tá bem...

Com ajuda, o pequeno_ slytherin_ se levantou e teço seu braço entrelaçado pelo outro, que iniciou a caminhada. Passaram pelas salas e saíram para o gramado.

- Não me apresentei devidamente. Me chamo Everett Jones e estou no quarto ano. Agora você.

- Me chamo Julian Potter Malfoy e estou no primeiro ano.

- Muito prazer, Julian.

- Igualmente.

- Sabe... Faz um bom tempo que venho seguindo os seus passos aqui na escola. Você é bem popular entre os garotos, não é?

- Uhm... Não sei... Acho que sim... Zeke diz... Quero dizer... Dizia que era pela minha aparência.

- Ele não deixa de estar certo. Você é realmente bonito. Gosto dos seus traços do rosto. São bem finos.

- Obrigado. Você também é bonito.

- Hehehe... Bondade sua dizer isso...

- Uhm... Hey... Não que te interesse... Mas... Hoje é... O meu aniversário...

Julian se sentiu ridículo falando do próprio aniversário, parecendo uma criançinha carente que queria receber mais "parabéns".

- Oh! Verdade?

- Sim... Agora tenho doze anos!- falou todo orgulhoso.

- Hahah... Feliz aniversário então.

- Obrigado... Uhm... Vamos sentar um pouquinho? Estou cansado.

- Claro.

Os dois andam um pouco mais e se sentam sobre a sombra de uma das grandes árvores que se situavam perto do lago. Julian não sabia o porquê, mas se sentia seguro com o garoto mais velho. Aconchegou-se no ombro dele e recebeu uma leve carícia nos cabelos.

- Você me faz sentir seguro... Deve ser porque é mais velho. Eu não tenho medo de você, como tenho medo do Jack.

- Ah... O Jack é ridículo. Eu soube que ele fez _aquilo_ com você.

- Ele me atacou. Mas o Zeke... Ele falou que... Deu uma lição daquelas nesse garoto.

- Bem feito pro Jack. Ele mereceu. Mas me diz... Esse Zeke é aquele seu melhor amigo que vive andando com você e um grupo de_ slytherins_?

- É... Ele era meu amigo...

- O que aconteceu?

- Ah... Eu o decepcionei... E agora ele não quer mais falar comigo...

- Uhm... Não se preocupe... Não tem erro que não possa ser perdoado.

- Eu discordo totalmente. Você não é mesmo _slytherin_.

- Graças à Merlin. Meu pai ia me matar se isso acontecesse...

- Hahaha... Meu pai me mataria se eu fosse _hufflepuff_.

- Ninguém merece ser um "_puff_" saltitante.

- Fato...

Julian nem bem terminou a frase e já teve seu queixo puxado novamente, dessa vez recebendo um singelo beijo. Corado, se afastou um pouco do outro garoto e voltou a deitar no ombro deste.

- Você... Está bem? Me desculpe... Fui precipitado...

Sem responder, o menor se afundou no pescoço do moreno e logo depois retribuiu o beijo. Ficaram com lábios colados por um bom tempo e se separaram. O loiro voltou então a deita a cabeça sobre o ombro de Everett, que sorria satisfeito.

- Eu não sei por que fez isso... E não sei por que eu retribui... Mas... Tudo o que sei é que foi... Bom...

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado... Você tem um cheiro... Deveras atraente...

- Cheiro?

- Sim... Cheiro de morangos... Morangos maduros...

- Que esquisito...

- Hehe...

São interrompidos de repente por um garoto que se aproximava. Era Paul Finnigan, que segurava um presente na mão e olhava desconfiado.

- Oi Paul!

- Oi Ju... Está tudo bem?

- Ah sim! Não se preocupe... Ele não fez nada comigo. Agente só estava aqui... Conversando...

- Olá amigo. Posso roubá-lo agora?

- Claro! Fique á vontade... -respondeu

- Valeu! Vem Ju.

- Ta... Tchau Everett! Até outro dia!- disse o loiro, sendo puxado pelo amigo. Quando estavam longe, pararam para conversar um abraçou Julian com carinho e entregou o presente.

- Você vai adorar!

- Obrigado, Paul!Hey... Eu estava pensando... Se amanhã você gostaria de ir à Hogsmeade comigo...

- Mas é claro! Obrigado por me convidar!

- De nada... Agora me diz... Você está estranho... Tem alguma coisa te incomodando?

- Uhm... Bem... Aquele era Everett Jones, não é?

- Sim. Por quê?

- Ele é Veela! Você sabia né?

- Como assim? Ele é um Veela macho?

- Sim! Todos sabem disso.

- Caramba!Eu nem sabia!

- Pois é... Eu fiquei preocupado quando o vi com ele... Veelas tem um poder de atração muito forte.

- Nem me fale...

- Como assim?

- Nada... Só estou confirmando...

- Ah ta...

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

ha ;3 Mais um capt pronto ;3

Esse Julian só se mete em roubada! Estou falando .

aguardem o próximo capítulo ;3

thanks pelos reviews J.P Malfoy S2 e Miss black lupin


	9. I m going to cut it off,little boy!

**I'm going to cut it off, little boy!**

Julian nem bem terminou seu café da manhã e já estava pronto, com sua autorização em mãos e vestindo seu cachecol. Estava nevando. Mas aquilo não ia acabar com seu humor de maneira nenhuma. Paul estava ao lado do amigo, observando curioso. Afinal, aquela animação toda tinha um motivo. Ele só não sabia qual.

Aguardaram a diretora aparecer nos portões e estavam prontos para ir.O loiro não parou de tagarelar nem por um muito durante o trajeto da carruagem até que finalmente chegaram à Hogsmeade,que estava um pouco mais vazia por causa da neve.

- Vem comigo! Preciso te levar para uma loja muito legal.

- Loja?

-Vêm!- disse o loiro animado, puxando as mãos do amigo.

Passaram pela ¹Honeydukes e a contra gosto do _gryffindor_, não pararam no local. Finalmente chegaram a uma pequena loja, que exibia uma placa negra com os escritos em dourado: " _DM Potions_".Abriram a porta e um sino tocou. Draco passava um pano no balcão enquanto organizava alguns vidros de poções com sua varinha.

- Bom tarde, senhor. Eu gostaria de ver o dono da loja que é um homem muito querido, com cabelos longos e loiros iguais aos seus. -Julian tentou fazer uma voz mais grave, vendo que seu pai estava distraído com a limpeza.

- Ah... Sou eu mesmo senhor!Em que posso... Ahn?

Draco corou ao ver que seu filho chorava de rir apo lado de sue amigo.

- Caramba pai! Você caiu direitinho!

- Oh meu filho! Por Mordred! Eu nem percebi que era você!

O mais velho deixou o que estava fazendo, limpando as mãos no avental e dando a volta no balcão para abraçar o filho carinhosamente.

- Oi pai!

- Oi meu filho. Feliz aniversário atrasado! Desculpe-nos por não termos mandado algo ontem... É que sabíamos que hoje tinha passeio em Hogsmeade.

- E cadê o papai?

- Oh... Eu sinto muito filho... Harry teve que resolver algo no ministério e não pôde vir...

- Puxa...

O sorriso de Julian desapareceu quase que instantaneamente, mas num repente, ouviu-se um _crack _e Harry apareceu sorrindo ,sentando no balcão da loja.

- Ahá! Pensou que sue papai ia deixar de ver você logo depois do seu aniversário?

- Papai!!

O sorriso do garoto voltou tão rápido quanto havia sumido alguns segundos atrás. Correu para abraçar o moreno, recebendo um beijo estalado na testa. Se afastou logo depois, puxando o amigo para mais perto.

- Muito prazer senhor Draco! Me chamo Paul Finnigan!

O garoto com cabelos cor palha esticou a mão para cumprimentar o mais velho,mas este apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Não dei autorização para e chamar pelo primeiro nome. Para você é_ senhor Malfoy._

- Me desculpe senhor Malfoy.

- Você é filho do Finnigan? Previsível.Não fui com a sua cara,garoto.

- Pai!- Julian disse indignado.

- Ora. Só estou sendo sincero.

- Pai!!

- Está bem!Eu paro... Ei Ei ei!!!

- O que foi,pai?

- Escute aqui moçinho!- Disse apontando para Paul. - Se eu o pegar mais uma vez com esses pensamentos sobre o meu filho... Eu juro... Juro que arranco essa coisinha que você tem entre as pernas com as minhas próprias mãos!Fui claro?

O garoto engoliu a seco, assustado.

- Co-Como o senhor soube o que eu estava pensando?

- Ah não! E ainda por cima não sabe oclumência?Que tipo de amigo é esse que você arranjou, filho?

-Pai! Pára com isso!- Julian estava a ponto de chorar e correra para abraçar o outro pai.

Paul percebeu que aquela era sua deixa para partir, então deixou a loja em questão de segundos.

- Dray! Coitado do garoto!

- Coitado? Você não sabe o que ele estava pensando do nosso filho! Você não faz idéia!

- O que pode ser tão grave assim?

- Um garoto, de 11 anos. Com mente fértil e um garoto lindo como o nosso filho ao lado. O que ele poderia estar imaginando?Junte as peças.

Harry pensou um pouco e finalmente sua ficha caiu.

- Wow! Quero dizer... Que garotinho mais abusado! Puxou ao pai!

- Foi o que eu falei.

- Papai! Até você?- Julian estava estático.

- Filho... Tem coisas que... Os pais entendem melhor do que os filhos. Acredite. Eu e seu pai só queremos se bem.

-...

O loirinho não respondeu, apenas fez uma cara emburrada e cruzou os braços.

- Ei!Não fique assim, filhote! Sei de algo que vai te animar muito! O seu presente!

- Meu...Meu presente?- o garoto voltou a se animar

- Sim!Vamos à Diagon Alley!

- Yay!

Draco retirou o avental e fechou a loja, seguindo pela calçada com sue filho e seu marido. Apertaram as mãos e fecharam os olhos para aparatar, chegando à famosa Diagon Alley. Que estava mais cheia de bruxos nesse dia, comparada a Hogsmeade.

- Vamos ver... O que faremos primeiro,amor?

- Não sei ,Harry... Talvez nosso filho queira tomar um sorvete na ¹_Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_... – O loiro falou tentando fazer uma voz de desgosto, mas obviamente estava brincando.

- Pó Mordred! Está falando sério, pai?

- É claro!

- Mas o senhor disse que sorvete faz mal!

- Quando tomado em exagero sim. Hoje é um dia especial! Pode pedir o que quiser.

- Eba!!

O pequeno apressou-se em abraçar o pai e correu para a loja de sorvetes do senhor _Fortescue_. Pediu uma taça com mais de seis bolas de sorvete, cada uma com um sabor diferente e encheu com os mais diversos doces em cima. Os dois adultos resolveram não tomar sorvete. Ficaram apenas observando o garoto alegre tomando seu sorvete enorme.

Quando finalmente se deu por satisfeito, segurou na mão dos dois pais e seguiu andando pelo _Alley_. Agora era hora do presente de Harry, que andou um pouco mais a frente, segurando a mão do filho e parando em frente a uma grande loja.

Os olhos do pequeno brilharam e suas bochechas coraram num tom rosado.

- Papai... Essa é... ²_Quality Quidditch Supplies__!_ Mas aqui…

- Sim. Eles têm vassouras aqui.

- Por Mordred papai! O senhor só pode estar brincando?

- Não é brincadeira. Você agora já tem 12 anos e pode muito bem ter uma vassoura!

- Papai! Eu não acredito!

- Pode acreditar! Agora escolha qualquer uma.

- Qual - Qualquer uma?

- Sim!

- Oh... Mordred... Mordred... Pelas meias de Mordred!

O garoto na cabia em si. Entrou na loja a toda a velocidade e procurou pelas vassouras. Eram tantos modelos diferentes, que não sabia nem por onde começar. Após mais de uma hora de escolha, finalmente se decidiu. Optou por uma Starfire 3000, que era uma vassoura recém chegada ao mercado. Obviamente a vassoura era maior do que o garoto,mas ele não se importou,chamando o moreno, que pagou a vassoura e segurou o embrulho. Julian abraçou os dois pais ao mesmo tempo, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Esse foi o melhor aniversário que eu já tive! Os melhores presentes... O melhor dia que eu passei com vocês! Estou feliz... Com meu dois papais aqui comigo... Meu pai que agora eu sei que me ama... Eu não gostaria de estar em nenhum outro lugar!

- Owwn... - disseram os pais em uníssono, abraçando o filho.

O momento estava sendo perfeito, mas são interrompidos por um garoto que se aproximava. Seus longos cabelos negros estavam soltos e ele vestia uma touca bordada a mão. Julian se afastou dos pais quase que imediatamente, correndo para abraçar o garoto.

- Evy! Posso te chamar assim?

- Mas é claro. Me chame do que quiser.

- Vem conhecer meus pais.

O loirinho puxou o moreno pelas mãos e os levou até seus pais, que conversavam animados.

- Julian? Quem é esse?

- Era isso que eu ia falar. Pai e papai. Esse é Everett Jones!Ele está no quarto ano!

- Muito prazer senhor Everett Jones. – cumprimentou Draco, sem se aproximar.

- Olá! Muito prazer!- Harry aprontou-se em apertar a mão do garoto.

- O prazer é todo meu senhor Potter e senhor Malfoy.

- Pai... Papai... Posso dar uma caminhada por aí com o Evy?

- Pode. Vai lá, filho. - disseram em uníssono.

Julian sorri e se afasta com seu colega de cabelos negros. Harry e Draco sorriram um para o outro e entenderam o que significava.

- Você viu só?Esse garoto está caidinho pelo nosso bebê!

- É... Até que ele não é tão ruim... Tem aparência de _slytherin_. E se for, melhor ainda.

O moreno de olhos verdes ri e entrelaça o Draco com o do marido, caminhando lentamente pela neve.

Julian e Everett andavam pela calçada, absortos em sua conversa.

- Hey Evy... É verdade que você sente cheiro de morangos quando me vê?

- Quando você está por perto, sim. Ás vezes até em uma longa distância.

- Evy... O Paul... Me falou que...

-Falou que...?

- Você era um Veela macho.

- Ah... Ele disse isso?

- Si-Sim...

- Bem... É verdade...

- E porque não me contou?- Julian pareceu um tanto incomodado

- Você não perguntou, oras. Nós veelas não gostamos de falar nossa verdadeira origem, porque ainda há muito preconceito com a nossa raça.

- Entendi...

- Olha Julian... Eu não quero te assustar... Ou algo do tipo...

- O que foi?

- Bem... Agora como sabe, sou um veela masculino. E sinto cheiro de morangos frescos e maduros quando estou perto de você.

- Sim. Continue.

- Eu não sei se você sabe... Mas... Quando um veela sente um cheiro específico em alguém... Quer dizer que... Esse alguém... É o _escolhido_.

- Escolhido para que?

- Isso quer dizer que... A pessoa... Está destinada a ser sua... Parceira...

- Que tipo de companheira?

- Como posso explicar? Uhm... Bem... A pessoa está destinada a se tornar... Quero dizer que eu seria o dominante e a pessoa seria a submissa...

- Você está querendo me dizer que eu sou seu par?Seu submisso?

- Si-Sim...

- Eu... Eu... - o loirinho estava inda mais confuso.

- Não quero alarmá-lo. Mas sim. Você é meu parceiro destinado. Por isso sinto o cheiro de morangos. É isso que me atrai. Porém eu devo avisá-lo, que daqui a um ano eu estarei na puberdade veela. E é nessa idade que chega à hora do acasalamento...

- Quer dizer que eu vou ter que... Me deitar com você?

- Bem... Basicamente sim... Mas... Aviso que veelas em época de acasalar não são nem um pouco... Digamos... Gentis.

- Como assim?

- Ficamos sem controle perto de nossos parceiros ou parceiras. Chegamos a ficar mais agressivos que o comum. O cheiro do submisso se torna ainda mais forte e a vontade de contato vai aumentando ainda mais.

A tal ponto de que se o veela não conseguir se deitar com a pessoa destinada, acabará morrendo.

- Oh Mordred! Isso é... Horrível...

- Eu sei... Mas não posso ir contra a minha natureza... Até entendo se não me quiser... Só peço que esteja preparado para mim ano que vêm... Porque se não for com você... Eu deixarei esse mundo para sempre.

- Evy... Eu... Nem se o que... Dizer... Eu só... Tenho 12 anos... E ano que vem ainda vou estar só com 13!Não tenho idade para fazer... _Aquilo_.

- Bem... Eu entendo o seu lado... Você não é obrigado a cumprir com o que eu pedi.

- Mas se não fizer isso... Você vai morrer!

- Não importa... Só o que você deseja importa. O que decidir eu irei respeitar.

- Eu... Eu preciso pensar...

- Você gosta dos dois não é?

- De quem você está falando?

- Zeke e Paul.

- Eu... Bem... Eu... Gosto...

-Não quero atrapalhar esse sentimento. Você pode escolher ficar com qualquer um dos dois se isso o deixar feliz.

- Mas e você?

- Como eu já disse, você pode optar por ficar com eles e um ano depois estar por perto, quando chegar a hora de acasalar. É simples.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By vicky!

¹ A loja de sorvetes do senhor Fortscue,onde o Harry fazia suas lições. ( terceiro livro).

² Artigos de qualidade para quadribol

hello ;33

Aha! esse veela aidna vai da rmuito o que falar ;333

aguardem o próximo capítulo!

Thanks pelos reviews J.P Malfoy e Miss black lupin ;3

Jya


	10. Can you hear me?

**Can you hear me?**

Everett e Julian andaram por toda Diagon Alley e finalmente resolverem parar, chegando ao Leaky Cauldron. Sentarem-se em uma mesa perto do balcão e pediram duas cervejas amanteigadas e as tomaram lentamente, sentindo o líquido quente descer por suas gargantas.

- Evy...

- Sim?

- Você... Gosta de mim?

- Mas é claro! Você é meu destinado. Por qual motivo eu não gostaria?

- Não sei bem... Talvez por que eu goste de outros garotos...

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso. O que decidir, eu irei respeitar.

- Acontece que... Eu não quero... Que você sofra por minha causa... Por isso eu quero saber se você gosta mesmo de mim...

- Por Merlin! É claro... Eu juro! Com cada fibra do meu ser... Não é só porque você é meu escolhido. Tem muito mais coisas envolvidas aqui...

- Uhm... Isso muda muita coisa...

- Por exemplo?

- Olha... Eu tenho que falar com meus pais primeiro...

- Ahn... Certo.

- Eu tenho certeza de que meu pai vai ter um ataque quando souber que eu estou saindo com um _halfblood_... Papai vai achar incrível, mesmo assim vai ficar preocupado porque você é mais velho e...

- O que disse?

- Que meu pai...

- Não. Sobre a parte do _halfblood_.

-... Que meu pai vai ter um ataque quando souber que eu estou saindo com um _Halfblood_?

- Exatamente! Saindo no sentido... De estar com você aqui hoje?

Julian não respondeu. Apenas se aproximou do moreno e o deu um leve celinho,que corou espantado.

- Er... Bem...

- Isso responde a sua pergunta?

- Sim! Totalmente... Quero dizer... Você quer ser meu... Namorado... Não é?

- Eu gostaria.

- Oh céus...

Everett despeja um singelo beijo na mão do loiro e inicia uma sucessão de beijos por toda a extensão do braço fino de Julian, até chegar a seu pescoço e finalmente seus lábios, beijando-o apaixonadamente.

- Eu... Posso ouvir o seu coração batendo forte... - disse o loirinho, deitando-se no peito do maior.

- E eu consigo ouvir o seu...

- Hum... Sério... Meu pai vai me matar... Eu vou ter que convencer o papai a convencer meu pai e já aviso que Draco Potter Malfoy não é nada maleável.

- Do jeito que você fala, parece que seu pai é extremamente rígido.

- Hahah... Parece? Não parece! Ele** é** rígido. Principalmente quando se trata de linhagens de sangue. Ele foi criado assim. Não é culpa dele.

- Eu estou um pouco... Assustado com isso. Nós veelas sofremos os mais diversos tipo de preconceito... Não sei como agir com ele. E se ele quiser me matar?

- Hahaha... Eu não posso garantir que ele não faça isso.

- Nossa... Obrigado. Essa hora seria a de você dizer: "não se dar certo".

- Ahn... Desculpa... Só estou sendo realista. Você realmente... Definitivamente não conhece meu pai.

- Uhm... Tem outro problema... Os seus dois amigos...

- Zeke e Paul? É... Vou ter que falar com eles de qualquer forma. Hoje vou tentar falar com o Zeke... E tentar ganhar ao menos ao menos a amizade dele. Porque nós crescemos e fomos criados juntos. É quase como se eu tivesse perdido um irmão.

- Entendo. Fale com ele. Tenho certeza de que ele irá compreender a situação. Ele parece um pouco mais... Calmo que Paul.

- Calmo? Não... Com certeza ele não é.

- Você não vai saber até tentar falar com ele sobre esse assunto.

- Uhm...

- O.k. Já está ficando tarde. Melhor voltarmos, senão perderemos a carruagem.

- Puxa... Mas eu queria me despedir dos meus pais!

- Não vai dar. Ainda temos que andar até Hogsmeade.

- Andar? Até parece! Vamos aparatar!

- Como disse?

- Aparatar!

- Mas... Nenhum de nós tem idade o suficiente para aparatar! Eu nem sei como se faz!

- Essa é uma das vantagens de ser filho de um ex- death eater. Aprendi a aparatar com sete anos. Meu pai me ensinou.

- Tá brincando! Seu pai é um death eater?

- Era. Mas agora não temos tempo a perder. Vem. Segure meu braço. -ofereceu o loiro que logo teve sue braço agarrado.

- Tem certeza de que isto é seguro?

- Confie em mim. Segure firme. Você vai sentir uma tontura. É normal para quem nunca aparatou.

- Tá.

Ambos fecharam os olhos e sentiram seus corpos sendo levados por uma espécie de _vortex _e logo chegam à Hogsmeade, em frente à _Honeydukes_, onde Hagrid já fazia a contagem de alunos. Everett se sentiu meio zonzo, apoiando-se no menor, que estava com a mesma expressão calma de antes. Aguardaram sua vez na carruagem e voltaram à caminho da escola. Quando chegaram aos portões deram de cara com Zeke, que era acompanhado por Klauss e Henry. O pequeno loiro se despediu do namorado e se aproximou do grupo de _slytherins_.

- E aí Ju?- perguntou Henry.

- Oi Henry!

- Onde você esteve? Não o vimos em Hogsmeade. - disse Klauss.

- Eu estava com os meus pais. Eles saíram comigo para me entregar o presente de aniversário. Por falar nisso, obrigado pelo _Lembro_l Klauss! É muito útil. E obrigado pelo livro, Henry. É realmente muito bom.

- De nada cara... Bem... Vem Klauss. Acho que o Ju está querendo falar com o Zeke.

- Oh... Claro... Vamos indo. Encontramos vocês nas masmorras.

- Está bem... - Zeke respondeu fracamente.

- Zeke... - o lorinho tocou no braço do outro, mas foi repelido com um elegante aceno de dispensa.

- O que você quer?

- Olha Zeke... Eu... Não queria perder a sua amizade... Você não faz idéia do quanto eu gosto de você... Eu sinto muito pelo que houve. É sério.

- Aconteceu. Não tem mais volta.

- Por favor, Zeke... Eu não quero perder a sua amizade...

- Pensasse nisso antes de... Aquilo acontecer.

- Eu sinto muito, está bem? Não foi por querer! Eu fiquei preocupado com você e quis saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Pare de agir como uma criança iletrada. Você sabe muito bem o que eu estava fazendo.

- Eu sei tá legal? Mas foi sem querer... Por favor, não destrua a nossa amizade de 10 anos... Eu imploro. - Julian já estava com olhos marejados e soluçando.

- Você não sabe como é difícil pra mim. Você... Me pegou num momento totalmente inoportuno... E eu fiquei... Assustado... Pensei que você estivesse enojado.

- Eu não fiquei! Juro. Eu fiquei muito triste quando você disse que não queria ser meu amigo... Por favor... Acredite em mim.

- Por Merlin... Você sabe que eu não agüento ver essa sua carinha triste...

Zeke deixou a máscara de indiferença finalmente cair e abraçou o melhor amigo.

- Obrigado Zee... Isso significa muito pra mim!

- Eu sei meu anjo... Eu sei...

- Olha... Eu preciso falar sobre um assunto muito sério com você.

- Fale.

- Você sabe o Everett Jones? Do quarto ano?

- Sei.O que tem ele?

- Você sabe que ele é um veela, não sabe?

- Sim.

- O que você sabe sobre veelas?

- Muitas coisas.

- Então já sabe que veelas machos ficam atraídos pela parceira ou parceiro,quando estão por perto,não sabe?

- Sei.

- Pois então. Everett me disse... Que eu sou o submisso dele.

- Wow! Não acredito! Quer dizer que você é o parceiro destinado à ele?

- Creio que sim.

- Eu não acredito... - o sorriso de Zeke desapareceu.

- Pode acreditar...

- Er... Bem... E o que você sente por ele?

- Ah... Eu gosto dele... Me sinto atraído...

- É o poder de atração veela. É muito comum.

- Eu sei... E queria dizer que... Agente começou a. Namorar.

- O que??

Zeke se afastou um pouco, para tomar forças. Estava a ponto de chorar, porém, como todo bom _slytherin_, vestiu sua máscara e voltou-se sorrindo para o loiro.

- Está tudo bem, Zee?

- Sim, sim. Claro! Se essa é a sua escolha, meu anjo... Tudo o que devo fazer é aceitar. Afinal o que importa para mim é a sua felicidade.

- Own... Eu te amo Zee!

Julian abraçou o maior e o beijou na bochecha.

- Caramba... O difícil agora vai ser convencer Paul. Ele vai ficar possesso!

- Nem me lembre... Estou procurando uma forma de falar sem arranjar uma briga.

- Meu anjo... Você está ferrado!

- Nem me lembre...

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Yaaaaay! Ju com alguém que presta,afinal convenhamos

Todo mundo ama o Evy e todo mundo ama veelas!

fato/

enfim

aguardem o próximo cápítulo!!

Thanks pelos reviews J.P Malfoy e Miss Black Lupin

E um beijo especial para Miss Black que diz querer casar com o Everett ;3

huahuahua

jya


	11. Try to see it with a new persperctive

**Try to ****see it with a new perspective**

Vários grupos de alunos se dirigiram ao salão principal, pois era hora do jantar.

Paul ria alegre das piadas de algum colega, sentado com os amigos na mesa _gryffindor_.

- Ahhahaha... Essa foi muito boa cara!

- Hey... Paul. Acho que aquele loirinho slytherin está olhando pra cá!

- Sério?

O garoto de cabelos cor palha virou o pescoço e notou que o loiro estava mesmo dando pequenas olhadas furtivas em sua direção.

- Que essa cobrinha quer, hein?

- Não fale assim dele! Ele é _slytherin_, mas tem bom coração.

- Eu não acredito. Para mim, uma vez serpente, sempre serpente.

- Ai ai ai... Nem vou discutir.

Continuaram a refeição sem voltar ao assunto sobre certo "_slytherin_". Terminado o horário do jantar, todos os alunos deixaram o salão e retornaram as suas respectivas casas. Apenas dois garotos continuaram no corredor. Julian e Paul.

- Paul?

- Oi Julian.

- Preciso falar com você...

- Claro. Fale.

- Bem... Você se lembra do Everett Jones, não lembra?

- Lembro sim. Por quê?

- Não consigo achar um jeito de te contar isso...

- Contar o que? Ele te machucou? Ou algo do tipo? Se for isso, eu acabo com ele!

- Não,não! Não é nada disso... É que... Ele me contou...

- Contou...?

- Que... Eu sou... - Julian diminui muito a voz, deixando-a quase inaudível. - O parceiro dele...

- Como disse? Você falou muito não ouvi nada.

- Eu disse que... Ele me disse que... Eu sou o parceiro dele.

- Legal. Amigos parceiros?

- Não! Você não está entendendo... Eu quero dizer... Parceiro para... Acasalamento...

- O que?

- Eu não vou repetir.

- Só pode estar brincando!

- Não estou... É sério...

- Não... Ele deve estar brincando com você! Deve ter mentido para ter a chance de transar com você! Só pode ser isso!

- Paul! Você está errado! Ele me garantiu que eu sou o parceiro destinado à ele!Os instintos veela dele apontam para mim!

- E você acreditou nessa baboseira?

- Por favor, Paul! Me escute! Eu estou falando a verdade! Você sabe que eu nunca minto!Por favor!

- Não... Isso não pode ser verdade... NÃO É VERDADE!

- Por favor, Paul!

O pequeno loiro tentava acalmar o outro garoto, que andava de um lado para o outro, massageando as têmporas.

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira. Tá legal! Eu já saquei! É uma pegadinha, não é? Aposto que é uma aposta que você fez com aquelas cobrinhas.

- Jamais ouse falar assim dos meus amigos! Eu não admito isso de maneira alguma!

- Você não está falando sério...

- Pare! Pare Paul! Me escute! Eu estou falando a verdade! Eu nunca brincaria com uma coisa séria dessas!

- Não pode ser...

- Olha aqui! Eu também estou tão assustado quanto você!Como acha que eu me sinto? Só tenho 13 anos! Por Mordred!

- Não... Não... Eu não... Eu não aceito... - os olhos claros de Paul começam a lacrimejar.

- Paul!

- Eu não aceito... NÃO ACEITO!

- Não grite comigo!

- EU GRITO O QUANTO EU QUISER!

- Chega! Eu quero que se acalme!

- Me acalmar? Me acalmar? Claro... Eu vou me acalmar... Agora que descobri que o meu primeiro amor já está comprometido por um maldito laço veela!

- Eu... Eu... Eu fui o seu primeiro amor?

- O que você acha?

- Oh Paul... Eu sinto muito...

- Não... Você não sente... Espero que esteja feliz agora! Você conseguiu me deixar em cacos. Parabéns!

- Não... Por favor, Paul! Por favor!

- NÃO QUERO OUVIR MAIS NADA!

Plaft! Paul desferiu um tapa no delicado rosto do menor, que começa a chorar, tocando no local atingido.

-... Paul...

- Espero que seja feliz... Eu espero mesmo! Afinal vocês dois se merecem!

Dizendo isto, o_ gryffindor _deslanchou a correr pelo corredor, deixando o loiro sozinho, sentado no chão, chorando desolado. Num repente ouviu uma voz o chamar bem ao longe e logo mais foi se aproximando.

- Julian? Julian? Você está aqui?

- Estou aqui... - respondeu o loiro, bem baixinho.

Julian ouviu alguns passos pelo corredor e olhou para o garoto que chegava. Era Everett.

- Julian? Oh céus! O que houve?- disse se aproximando do menor e o abraçando contra o peito.

- O... O Paul... Ele... Não está... Nada feliz...

- Hey... O que é isso?- o moreno olhou mais de perto e pode ver a bochecha direita do menor marcada em vermelho.

- Não... Não é nada...

- Julian...

- Eu só... O Paul só se descontrolou um pouco... Não foi nada... Deixe-o em paz...

- Você etsá me dizendo que ele te feriu e que não quer que eu vá atrás dele para revidar?

- Não... Isso não é nada... Quem saiu mais ferido nessa história foi ele...Por favor,ao o machuque!

- É o que deseja?

- Sim...

- Então não o farei. Respeitarei sua escolha.

- Obrigado... Obrigado...

- Venha. Já está na hora de dormir. Eu te levo até as masmorras.

- Obrigado...

Paul não queria nem acordar na manhã seguinte. Queria ficar na cama para sempre.

Nunca havia se sentido tão desiludido como estava se sentindo naquele momento.

Também não se lembrava de ter chorado tanto em tão pouco tempo. Mas tinha que se levantar. Não podia se deixar abater tão facilmente. Tomou um rápido banho frio e colocou suas vestes, descendo as escadas devagar. Não iria tomar café da manhã, pois não estava com nem um pouco de fome. Só queria se sentar recostado em algum lugar e assim ficar até que suas aulas começassem. Chegou ao jardim do colégio e procurou por uma árvore grande, sentando-se à sua sombra. Pôde ver várias corujas que voavam em direção das janelas do grande salão, provavelmente levando as novas correspondências do dia. Olhou para o rio e depois mais uma vez para o céu, começando a chorar. Lembrando-se que aquele olhar, aquele rosto e aqueles lábios nunca seriam seus.

Mas uma vez, um Finnigan era decepcionado por um Potter. A história se repetia.

Tentou parar de chorar, mas as lágrimas teimosas não paravam de cair. Foi então que sentiu a presença de alguém se aproximando e olhou para cima.

- O que quer aqui sua cobra?

- Uhm... O senhor é muito mal educado, _gryffindor_.

- Já perguntei o que quer! Se quiser me humilhar ou me pisotear sinta-se à vontade. É só para isso que eu sirvo mesmo!

- _Gryffindors_... Sempre tão emotivos e irracionais.

- O que quer afinal?

- Só conversar. Posso?

- Se eu disser que não, você vai falar do mesmo jeito, não vai?

- Pode ter certeza.

- Olhe... Eu não estou de bom humor hoje e não estou a fim de falar com ninguém no momento.

- Eu... Sei pelo que está passando...

- Sabe? Então aquela cobrinha contou pra você?

- Não ouse chamá-lo assim. Estou avisando.

- É o que ele é!

- Não! Ele não é! Escute aqui. Você não foi o único a sair ferido nessa história! Eu também amava ao Julian tanto quanto a mim mesmo.

- Não me diga...

- Pare de debochar! Sei que está decepcionado assim como eu. Mas não... Não fique assim...

- O quê?

- Não... Não precisamos nos machucar desse jeito... Pense que o que está acontecendo é pela felicidade do nosso Julian. E também... É esquisito ver um _gryffindor_ depressivo. Geralmente vocês são energéticos e essas coisas...

Paul esboçou um pequeno sorriso para o _slytherin_ e enxugou as lágrimas.

- Tá legal, cobrinha... Você está certo! Não vou fica aqui remoendo o passado.

- Faz muito bem.

- Até que você não é tão mal quanto eu pensava?

- Está brincando? Slytherins nunca fazem algo sem querer receber algo.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Que se eu estou te ajudando... Tem algum motivo... Quero dizer... Uma mão lava outra... Nós dois fomos decepcionados pelo mesmo garoto...

- E?

- Quer dizer que temos algo em comum... Podemos até nos tornarmos amigos. Quem sabe?

- É pode ser... Até que não vai ser tão mal andar com um slytherin por aí. Vocês dão medo nos estudantes.

- De fato.

Os dois sorriem confidentes. Afinal, um problema comum acabou os reunindo.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Ufa! depois de 3 dias etentando postar o capt 11 eu finalmente consegui;.;

huahuahua

tenso

aguardem o próximo capt;3

Thanks pelos reviews J.P Malfoy S2 e Miss black ;33


	12. Don t play with a snake,because it bites

**Don't play with a Snake, because it bites!**

Naquele mesmo dia, estava acontecendo um ritmo intenso entre slytherins, pois era noite de festa. Todas as quartas feiras, sem falta, vários slytherins se juntavam para organizar a sala comunal e combinar atividades entre outras coisas. As garotas cuidavam da alimentação e dos enfeites, enquanto os garotos cuidavam da música e dos jogos. Essas festas eram muito conhecidas, porém eram restritas apenas aos alunos das masmorras. Julian estava na aula de poções com seus colegas, que conversavam animados sobre a tal festa.

- Hey... Zee?

- Fale meu anjo?

- Como são as festas nas masmorras? Eu sempre quis ir, mas acabava indo dormir muito cedo.

- Ah... São legais.

- Só isso?

- Bem... Não é nada muito interessante, digamos assim. Nós dançamos,jogamos,bebemos e etc... Tem as pessoas que ficam dando amassos e pessoas que caem de bêbadas.

- Puxa! Parece muito legal!

- Eu não sei bem... Nunca lembro direito dessas festas no dia seguinte...

- Por quê?

- Ah... Firewhisky é claro...

- FIREWHISKY?- Julian se espantou, falando um pouco alto demais.

- Eu agradeceria se você falasse um pouco mais baixo...

- Desculpa... Mas caramba! Firewhisky? Como vocês conseguem trazer pra cá?

- Eu não faço a menor idéia.

- Mas você e muito novo pra beber!

- Eu?

Não sou tão novo assim... Estou acostumado. Sempre tem firewhisky nas festas da nossa mansão. Mamãe diz que é bom pra acordar.

- Essa tia Pansy... Só podia ser ela...

- Uhm... Verdade.

- Acho que vou nessa festa hoje!

- Isso! Venha. Vai ser divertido!

- Então nos vemos mais tarde.

O loirinho acena para o amigo e sai porta a fora, pois horário de aula havia terminado e os alunos começavam a deixar a sala. Nem bem saiu pela porta e já deu de cara com Everett, encostado na parede.

- Evy? O que está fazendo aqui nas masmorras?

- Esperando você.

- Mas... Não era pra você estar na aula de transfiguração lá perto das torres?

- Sim... Mas eu não estava com vontade hoje. Então fiquei esperado você aqui.

- Que coisa feia, hein? Cabulando aula?

- Hhhaha... Faz parte.

- Hey... Evy... Você gostaria de ir à festa das masmorras comigo hoje?

- Nas masmorras?

- Foi o que eu acabei de falar.

- Eu? No meio de um bando de slytherins?

- Ah... Nós não mordemos...

- Ainda bem.

-... Não mordemos_ forte_.

- Ah claro! Isso me acalma totalmente!

- É brincadeira... Você vai gostar...

- Se você está pedindo, eu não posso negar.

- Ah! Obrigado...

Julian levanta os pés e deposita um beijo estalado na bochecha do mais velho, que retribui e puxa o garoto para longe dos corredores. Nesse exato momento, Paul e Zeke passavam por lá.

- Eles estão fugindo para namorar, não é?

- Ah Paul! Deixe-os em paz... O nosso Julian está feliz, não está?

- U-hum...

- Então é isso que importa.

- Você tem razão, cobrinha.

- Por falar nisso... Você gostaria de ir à festa hoje?

- Que festa?

- A nossa festa... Festa slytherin nas masmorras.

- HáHA! Você só pode estar brincando!

- É sério!Vai ser legal!

- Eu... Numa festa... Cheia de cobras? Acho que não, obrigado.

- Não seja chato! Você está precisando se divertir!

- Como você sabe que eu estou precisando me divertir?

- Ah... Sei lá... – Zeke estava corado por dentro, mas não podia demonstrar isso nunca para o outro.

- Está bem, cobrinha! Eu vou. Sei que se eu não aceitar o convite, você vai infernizar minha vida, não é?

- Pode ter certeza.

- Então você ça em que hora?

- Ás seis da tarde. Ou seja, daqui a três horas, Eu busco você nas torres quando der o horário.

- É bom mesmo, viu? Me recuso a ir sozinho até aquele lugar.

- Claro. Agente se vê mais tarde.

- Falou!

Os dois se despedem e tomam caminhos opostos. Zeke já ia virar para o quadro da sala comunal, quando sente seu braço ser agarrado.

- Zee!

- Ah... É você, meu anjo! Que susto...

- Uhm... Eu vi você e o Paul conversando...

- Você ouviu?

- Eu não... Eu estava dando uns beijos no Evy... Nós estávamos no corredor de trás.

- Ah sim...

- Mas ele teve que ir pras torres. E então eu fiquei observando vocês bem de longe... E...

- Acho que o Zee está... Apaixonado! Lalala!- Brincou Julian, levando um tapa no ombro.

- É claro que não!- Mais uma vez, o moreno queria corar mas na podia.

- Sei, sei... Acho que está pintando um clima... Sinto que o amor está no ar! Hahahaha....

- Ai! Pare com isso... Não tem nada a ver! Nós só viramos amigos... Só isso...

- Amigos com. Benefícios?

- O que? De onde você tirou isso seu pestinha?

- Hahaha... É o que parece... Eu aprendi muitas coisas com o Evy...

- Esse garoto está poluindo a mente do meu anjinho!

- Ah... Só um pouquinho!- respondeu Julian,mostrando a língua e correndo para dentro da sala comunal.

- Esse pestinha... - murmurou Zeke para si mesmo, entrando na sala logo em seguida.

A maioria das garotas corria com enfeites nos braços, para lá e para cá, enquanto os garotos juntavam algumas mesas e tiravam os sofás do caminho. Henry e Klauss não ajudavam em nada. Estavam sentados, jogando xadrez de bruxo. Zeke se juntou a eles e os três ficaram a tarde inteira penas jogando, sem ajudar nenhum dos alunos com a organização. Eram cinco e meia quando resolveram fazer alguma coisa, que foi guardar o xadrez no lugar. A sala comunal estava linda, com enfeites em tom verde e prata. As garotas tinham caprichado e agora se trocavam com as amigas nos dormitórios. Julian já tomara um banho e agora procurava um de seus ternos de gala. Penteou os cabelos para trás e colocou seu melhor perfume. Zeke subiu com Henry e Klauss logo depois, para se arrumarem e correu o mais rápido que pode, pois estava atrasado para buscar Paul.

Quando chegou às torres, deu de cara com um gryffindor que não estava com humor muito bom e mantinha os braços cruzados.

- Demorou cobrinha! Estamos atrasados!

- Me desculpe... É que acabei me entretendo com um jogo e perdi a hora.

- Tudo bem... Vamos indo.

Zeke tentou segurar o riso, ao ver que Paul usava roupas comuns e que pareciam ser usadas, pois estavam mais largas do que o corpo do garoto.

- Vamos... Por falar nisso... Que jeito peculiar de se vestir, não?

- Não me diga que a festa era social?- O gryffindor mirou o moreno e viu que este vestia um elegante terno grafite.

- Geralmente sim... Nós slytherins ligamos muito para as aparências. Devemos sempre estar apresentáveis, não acha?

- Uhm... Se você diz...

Continuaram conversando pelo caminho até chegarem ao salão comunal slytherin. Que já estava lotado de alunos, com os mais belos trajes de gala. A música clássica invadia as masmorras e o barulho de conversas animadas. Zeke ia se aproximar da mesa para pegar uma bebida, mas é parado por um grupo de slytherins, que seguravam taças de Firewhisky nas mãos.

- Ora, Ora Zee... Trouxe um gryffindorzinho? Ele não tem medo do perigo?- perguntou uma garota, com um lindo vestido em tons de absinto.

- Não tanto quanto o seu pai, não é minha cara?Soube que ele tentou tirar a própria vida em Azkaban, temendo receber um beijo de dementador, estou certo?

- _Touché_. Ponto para você. - respondeu a menina, claramente ofendida, porém não demonstrando, apenas dando um sorriso de canto.

Zeke sorriu de volta para a garota e segurou uma das mãos de Paul, o puxando para perto da mesa de bebidas.

- Ouch! Aquela doeu até em mim, Zeke!

- Hahaha... Vá se acostumando e aprenda gryffindor. Nós slytherins sempre pegamos pelo ponto fraco. Até mesmo entre nós.

- Isso parece meio cruel.

- Não é tão cruel assim. É normal. Como espera que sejamos grandes comandantes do mundo bruxo se não conseguirmos nos manter frios em situações de extrema angústia e ódio?

- Faz sentido.

- Com certeza... Aceita alguma bebida?

- Eu aceito um pouco de firewhisky.

- Está na mão. - respondeu Zeke, com uma taça devidamente cheia do líquido meio dourado-alaranjado.

- Obrigado.

Enquanto isso, Julian e Everett estavam sentados na escada, observando o movimento dos alunos, enquanto tomavam suco de abóbora.

- A festa até que está interessante.

- Sim... Até que está. Eu devia ter vindo nas outras com o Zee...

- Agora você sabe o que estava perdendo...

- Estou a fim de dar uns amassos. Cansei de ficar aqui nessa escada.

- Hahaha... O seu amigo tinha razão. Eu poluí a sua mente.

- Nem brinque... Vêm...

Julian pegou o namorado pela ao e o levou para um lugar mais escondido, para terem privacidade.

A festa continuava animada. Zeke e Paul riam ao olharem Henry,que dançava apenas de cueca sobre a mesa de doces.

- Já valeu a pena ter vindo só ora ver esse cara bêbado!

- Eu falei Paul. Nós nunca ficamos entediados quando tem festas aqui!

- De fato... Nossa... Acho que já estou ficando meio zonzo. Melhor parar de beber.

- Mas já?

- Oras... Eu estou acostumado com bebidas fortes, sabe como é. Nós irlandeses bebemos muito. Mas acho que já tomei demais.

- Tudo bem então. Eu bebo sozinho. Está com fome?

- Nem um pouco.

- Eu também não.

- Sabe... Até que é legal ficar aqui conversando com você.

- Eu também achei. Afinal, nem todos os gryffindors são acéfalos, ignorantes como eu pensava.

- Puxa... Vindo de você, creio que é um elogio?

- Hehe... Sim...

- E você é uma cobrinha que não morde.

- Ah... Você iria se surpreender.

Paul sorriu. Zeke não era tão maligno quanto ele pensava. Ele até que era legal e engraçado. Passaram um bom tempo conversando sobre o que cada um gostava o que não gostava entre outras coisas. Quando deram nove horas, Zeke estava tonto e com uma enxaqueca muito forte. Paul o segurou nos ombro s e o levou para a cama. Sabia que o morno ia ter uma ressaca daquelas no dia seguinte. Retirou os trajes de Zeke e o cobriu com o lençol. Ficou apenas observando o garoto que não falava nada com nada.

- Paul...

- Fale Zeke.

- Eu amo você ... - disse o slytherin que logo depois apagou totalmente.

O gryffindor corou,mas tentou disfarçar.

- Você está completamente bêbado... Isso é fato.

Já ia se levantar da cama quando é impedido pelos dedos do slytherin, que estavam entrelaçados nos dele. Voltou-se para o garoto e depositou um leve celinho em seus lábios finos.

- Durma bem. -disse para o garoto que dormia, antes de deixar o quarto.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

Gente!! Sorry a demora!!

estava com preguiça ontem ;.;

Enfim ;3

haháaaaaaaaa olha o beijinho *muack*

Aguardem o próximo capt

Thanks pelos reviews J.P Malfoy S2 e Miss black lupin*--*

E beijo especial para a tia gee malfoy que preferia o tio Lucius vivo

hahuaa S2 Amo²²²²

jyaaaaaaaa


	13. No way! You got to be kidding!

**No**** way! You got to be kidding!**

- Pai! Se acalma!

- Me acalmar? Eu vou mostrar como me acalmo!- Dizendo isso, o Malfoy mais velho mirou um vaso no outro garoto e o arremessou.

Por pouco Everett não foi atingido.

- Senhor Malfoy! A culpa não é minha!

- Não? Tem certeza? Pois eu acho que a culpa é sua SIM!- Arremessou outro vaso contra o moreno.

- Pai! Pára com isso! Não é culpa dele!

- Espere... Vamos nos acalmar e repassar essa história. Você trouxe esse garoto, que por um acaso é veela e que está namorando você?

- Sim.

- Continuando. Ele é um veela e diz que você é o parceiro dele. E que daqui a um ano, ele vai fazer... _Aquilo_ com você.

- Er... Sim.

- Ah que ótimo... - Draco passou a mão nos cabelos e sorriu.

- Agora o senhor entende?

- Sim claro... Eu entendo... E isso significa... Que eu vou MATAR VOCÊ SEU MOLEQUE!- O loiro mais velho se alterou, segurando varinha em punho,pronto para atacar.

- Me desculpe senhor Malfoy! A culpa não é minha!

- Você está usando o meu filho! Isso sim! Inventou essa desculpa de "parceiro veela" só para ter a chance de... Me recuso a falar!

- Isso não é verdade, pai! É sério! Ele não está mentindo!

- Não se meta nisso Julian Potter Malfoy. Você já está bem encrencado!

- Pai! Não é justo.

- Quieto mocinho! Onde estávamos mesmo? Oh sim! Expeliarmus!

- Pare!- Respondeu o garoto, bloqueando o feitiço sem nem ao menos usar a varinha.

- Garoto atrevido! Como ousa...

- O.k agora já chega. - disse uma voz que se aproximava.

Era Harry, que vinha da cozinha para apartar a briga. Beijou a nuca do marido, aproveitando a oportunidade para retirar sua varinha.

- Mas Harry! Esse garoto está mal intencionado! Olhe só a cara dele!

- A mesma cara que vimos aquele dia quando você disse que gostou dele.

- As aparências enganam! Ele quer se aproveitar do nosso filho! Harry faça alguma coisa!

- Acalme-se. Eu vou resolver isso aqui. Vá até a cozinha e continue olhando a panela, ok?

- Es-Está bem.

Mais calmo, o loiro se afastou indo para a cozinha, deixando seu marido com os dois adolescentes.

- Então Everett. Me explique essa história mais uma vez. E com calma, por favor.

- Certo. Eu estava andando pelo colégio, desde o começo das aulas e senti um cheiro estranho. Um cheiro doce e forte.

- Prossiga.

- Era cheiro de morangos. Morangos frescos. E minha fruta favorita é morango,de fato.

- Certo.

- Aí eu me lembrei. Desde muito cedo, nós veelas somos criados, sabendo que quando chegássemos à puberdade, sentiríamos o cheiro do que mais gostamos em nossos parceiros.

- O.k. Continue.

- Então eu comecei a procurar. E finalmente achei. Julian estava sentado na beira do lago e foi então que eu percebi. Ele era meu parceiro veela.

- Ah sim. Prossiga.

- Então eu comecei a seguí-lo. O cheiro de morangos estava me matando. Eu precisava estar perto dele. Foi aí que eu falei com ele sobre isso e nós começamos a sair.

- Ah. Agora entendi. Agora me fale desse tal acasalamento.

- Quando um veela chega à puberdade, que pode variar entre 15 e 16 anos, ele sente algo muito forte. Isso significa que ele está apto para o acasalamento.

- E você faz 15 anos ano que vêm, não é?

- Sim.

- E o seu parceiro é meu filho?

- Precisamente. Olhe... Sei que ele é muito novo. Mas não é culpa minha! É da minha natureza. E se eu não cumprir com isso... Poderei morrer.

- Oh Merlin... É mais grave do que eu pensava.

- Sim.

- Mas meu filho ainda é muito novo! Ele só tem 12 anos.

- Eu sei...

- Me prove que está falando a verdade. Mostre que é mesmo um veela.

- Como quiser.

Everett se afastou um pouco e retirou a camisa, virando-se de costas para Harry. O adulto olhou espantado e se aproximou e tocou a marca. Havia uma lua desenhada.

- Então... Essa é a sua marca?

- Sim. Agora se quiser comprovar que Julian é meu parceiro. Ele deve ter algo do tipo no ombro. Mas ainda muito fraco.

- Julian.

O pequeno loiro nem questionou, abrindo o casaco e mostrando as costas. De fato havia uma pequena cicatriz se formando. Harry se aproximou e a tocou.

- O que tem aí papai?

- Um... Uma espécie de sol... Ainda está muito fraquinho.

- É porque nosso laço veela ainda está fraco. Só irá se completar quando nos unirmos num só.

- Agora eu entendo... Você é a lua... E o meu Julian é o sol... Ambos se completam.

- Exatamente. Ele é meu predestinado.

- Acredito em você. Porém ainda acho que meu filho ainda é muito novo...

- Eu sinto muito...

- Não tem como adiar? Talvez para daqui a uns três anos?

- Infelizmente não. A época de acasalamento já vai chegar ano que vêm. Não há nada que eu possa fazer.

- Me diga uma coisa... Nessa relação veela... O parceiro tem... Possibilidade de engravidar?

- Ah... Sim. Geralmente isso acontece. Mas nem sempre.

- Céus... Só pode estar brincando... O Julian é muito novo. **Muito novo**. - frisou a palavra mais uma vez.

- Eu sinto muito mais uma vez...

- A história se repete mais uma vez...

- Do que está falando, papai?

- Não é nada, meu filho... Só estava pensando alto.

- E então papai? O que eu faço?

- Julian... Acho que não temos muitas alternativas... Eu sinto muito...

- Ah...

- Você tem certeza que quer ficar com ele?

- Sim. Certeza absoluta.

- Então tudo o que posso fazer é desejar sorte a vocês dois... E que Merlin olhe por você... Céus! É muito novo... Não quero imaginar... Se você...

- Engravidar?

- Sim... Eu não... Não iria suportar... Eu falei que seu pai esperou você muito cedo.

Você não faz idéia do sofrimento que ele passou.

- Eu entendo papai... Vou tentar.

- Obrigado. E senhor Everett Jones.

- Sim?

- Tem minha permissão.

- Obrigado senhor Potter. O senhor é muito generoso. Juro jamais machucar o seu filho. Isso é uma promessa.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

ya ;3

Digam adeus ao pequetito Julian ;3 Porque não irão mais vê-lo com essa idade no próximo capt ;3

enfim ;2]

thanks pelos reviews

J.P malfoy S2 , Allexa Malfoy e Miss black Lupin ;3

jyaaaaaaa


	14. Be Careful

**Aviso: Esse capítulo contém lemon(eu digo lemon lemon mesmo)! Se você é uma pessoa mimimi que não gosta de lemon,não leia. FIKDIK**

* * *

**Be Careful**

Já fazia uma semana que Everett corria pelos corredores atrás de seu parceiro. O loirinho resolveu desaparecer do nada e seu cheiro estava enlouquecendo o moreno cada vez mais. Precisava do namorado o mais depressa possível. Estava tão absorto em seus próprios pensamentos que nem vira um Hufflepuff que vinha na direção contrária. Os dois acabaram por trombar, caindo cada uma para um lado do chão. Mas o moreno se levantou rapidamente e puxou o aluno pelo pescoço.

- Olhe por onde anda! Se esbarrar novamente em mim eu juro que te **mato**!

- Me-Me... Me desculpe... Não... Não vai acontecer de novo!

- Ótimo. Agora saia da minha frente!

O garoto nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, correndo depressa para o mais longe possível dali. A concentração na missão voltou a invadir o veela, que prosseguiu sua caminhada pelos corredores. O cheiro foi ficando cada vez mais forte, quando se aproximou das masmorras.

Enquanto isso, Julian e Zeke conversavam animados, enquanto jogavam xadrez bruxo.

- Cara! Você está evitando o Everett a uma semana! O que ele fez pra você?

- Ele não fez nada. É sério, Zee. Eu só dei um tempo pra ele se acalmar. Você viu na aula de transfiguração da semana passada!

- Hahaha... De fato, aquilo foi muito engraçado.

- Não foi engraçado Zee! Ele quase me despiu na frente de todo mundo!

- Ah... Desculpe meu anjo... Mas foi muito engraçado.

- Tá bem... Até que foi meio cômico. Mas já pensou se ele consegue?

- Hahaha... Eu não iria perder por nada.

- Seu tarado! Deixe só o Paul saber disso.

- Não fale assim do _Papy_!

- _Papy_... Hhauhahua... Esse é o apelido mais idiota que eu já ouvi na minha vida.

- Você está chamando meu _papy_ de idiota?

- Ah... Relaxa... Eu só estou enchendo o saco... Fiquei muito feliz por vocês estarem juntos.

- É... Já faz um ano...

- Puxa... O tempo passa muito rápido!

- Sim.

- E você mudou muito! Além de estar mais bonito, é claro.

- Obrigado... - Julian corou.

- Eu não quero ser chato... Mas... Você está ficando cada vez mais diferente dos seus pais...

- Você acha?

- Ah... Eu acho... Quero dizer... Sejamos sensatos. Você tem olhos azuis. Nem o tio Draco nem o Harry têm olhos azuis. Além do mais, o seu rosto também é muito diferente...

- Engraçado... Eu já tinha parado pra pensar nisso... Mas achei melhor nem perguntar... Vai que o meu pai pulou a cerca e o papai não sabe? Hahaha...

- Hhuaa... Essa foi boa...

De repente o loiro se calou, ao olhar para a porta do salão comunal e ver quem o procurava. O moreno saiu em disparada, indo até a mesa dos dois e empurrando Zeke para trás. Este caiu no chão a uma distância razoável, tamanha a força do veela.

- Ah... Oi amor... Tudo bem?- Julian tentou disfarçar.

- Não tente me enganar! Você tem me evitado faz uma semana!

- Er... Bem... Você estava meio... Quero dizer... Está meio que...

Um pouco excitado demais...

- Eu não estou meio que! Eu estou totalmente!Procurei por você todos esses dias!Eu não estou agüentando mais! O seu cheiro está me enlouquecendo!

- Me desculpa... É que eu queria evitar... Situações desconfortáveis como aquela que aconteceu na semana passada... Lembra?

- Claro que eu me lembro!

- Pois então! Se a Madam Pomfrey não tivesse dado aquela poção pra você se acalmar, tenho certeza que teria me atacado ali mesmo.

- Pode ter certeza que sim! E eu queria tanto quanto quero agora... Aqui e agora!

- Acalme-se! Estamos no meio de uma sala. - Julian pediu, ao ver que vários slytherins riam do ataque histérico do outro.

- Eu não consigo me acalmar! Céus... Eu preciso de você! Está na hora!

- Por Mordred...

- Não consigo ficar nem mais um minuto perto de você sem tocá-lo.

- Está bem... Eu não sei por quê... Mas... Quando você começou a... Tentar... Você sabe... Comigo... Eu não me senti obrigado.

- É porque você é meu parceiro. E num laço veela, o parceiro sempre está pronto a se entregar para o outro. Agora chega de explicações.

- Uhm... Certo... Para onde você quer ir?

- Não importa! Qualquer lugar! Eu só preciso ir _agora_!

- Está bem. Vem comigo!

Julian pegou a mão de seu namorado e saiu da sala comunal. Começou a andar pelos corredores e subiu as escadas até chegar a um corredor vazio.

Olhou para a parede aparentemente normal e esta se transformou numa sala. Obviamente a sala precisa o ajudava a encontrar o que precisava, na hora que precisava. Entrou com Everett e fechou a porta. A sala havia se transformado num pequeno quarto. Havia uma cama de casal ao centro, duas cabeceiras e um banheiro. Julian ia se sentar na cama,quando de repente foi agarrado pelo moreno, que o beijava por toda a extensão do pescoço.

- Me... Perdoe... Eu não aguento mais... - Dizendo isso, num gesto rápido, Everett livrou-se da camisa que usava.

Julian corou ao ver seu namorado daquele jeito. Ele era pálido e magrinho, mas não deixava de ser atraente. Nem bem concluiu seus pensamentos e já era agarrado novamente pelo veela aflito, que encostou seus lábios novamente no pescoço alvo do menor, iniciando mais uma série de beijos suaves. Imitando o maior, o slytherin apressou-se em retirar a camisa, exibindo seu torso igualmente pálido e esguio. O moreno parou as carícias apenas para apreciar a visão. Seu namorado ainda tinha o corpo muito infantil,apesar de ter crescido mais alguns centímetros durante um ano.

Podia sentir o cheiro de morangos impregnado no corpo do menor e passando para seu próprio. Envolvidos num abraço, tocaram os lábios com paixão e iniciaram o beijo, cada vez deitando mais e mais na cama, até que ficaram completamente deitados. O corpo d maior pesando sobre o do loiro. Conseguiam ouvir as batidas aceleradas vindas do peito de ambos.

Sem conseguir se conter, Everett começou a espalhar beijos por pescoço,ombros até chegar aos mamilos pequenos e rosados.

Julian corou violentamente ao sentir a língua ávida do namorado fazendo movimentos circulares, de vez em quando indo para frente e para trás, mordicando e sugando. O pequeno nunca havia sentido algo do tipo. Não sabia dizer o que era, mas sabia que era muito cessar os movimentos, o maior abaixou a mão,procurando pelo zíper da calça do loiro e quando o achou,abriu lentamente,retirando o pequeno membro do garoto para assustou o mais novo totalmente,que se afastou de repente dos toques de Everett.

- O que foi? Fiz algo errado?

- Não... É que...

- Ora, por favor... Não comece com essa história... _Isso_ agente já fez...

- Eu sei... Mas é que... Está tudo mais intenso... E eu...

- Não tenha medo... Eu expliquei que o laço veela, faz com que você fique mais sensível aos meus toques. Principalmente hoje...

- Es- está bem...

- Agora se me der licença, continuarei o que estava fazendo.

- Cer- Certo...

O mais velho voltou então a iniciar contato, segurando o pequeno membro em sua mão, passando a movimentar a mão para cima e para baixo. Julian estava perdido em meio a tantas sensações diferentes. Obviamente já tinham feito isso antes, mas naquele dia havia algo de diferente. Algo especial e inexplicável. A respiração do menor foi ficando cada vez mais irregular, até que o pequeno se esvaziou nas mãos do namorado. Everett retirou o sêmen de suas mãos com sua boca e se voltou para o namorado.

- Retire as calças, por favor. - pediu.

- E-Está... Bem... -gaguejou o menor, retirando as calças, ficando completamente nu.

- Ótimo...

Everett aproveitou para retirar as próprias e se sentou na cama, olhando nos olhos do loiro, que parecia hipnotizado.

- Ah... Eu... Eu...

- Acalme-se. Vou preparar você. _Accio _lubrificante. – murmurou, sem precisar de sua varinha e o tubo apareceu em suas mãos.

- Um dia você vai me ensinar a fazer feitiços sem varinha.

- Só veelas conseguem. Agora relaxe e deite.

Julian obedeceu, deitando-se confortavelmente. Mas fora virado de bruços pelo maior.

- Vai ser mais confortável assim. Você ainda é virgem... Não está acostumado.

- Certo.

O mais velho despejou o óleo em seus dedos e o espalhou, voltando-se para o menor logo depois.

- Você vai sentir uma pequena pressão... Não se preocupe. É normal. Eu vou fazer bem devagar, ok?

- Sim... – o loirinho engoliu a seco.

Everett estava no máximo de seu autocontrole. Tinha que ter calma, para não machucar o parceiro. Afastou então as pequenas pernas do slytherin e introduziu um dedo bem devagar. As costas de Julian se arquearam e ele mordeu os lábios. O movimento se tornou um pouco mais intenso e mais uma vez as costas do loiro se arquearam. Havia sido tocado no ponto exato.

- Uau... O que foi isso?

- Sua próstata. Está feliz em conhecê-la?

- Uau...

Essa resposta era a que o moreno queria ouvir. Acrescentou mais um dedo e depois mais outro. Quando viu que o loiro já estava pronto, cessou os movimentos, deixando o menor com uma enorme sensação de vazio.

- Vou pedir que relaxe agora ok?Não vai ser a mesma coisa... Você sabe que é maior do que três dedos, não é?

- Uhm... Sim... - O loiro engoliu a seco mais uma vez.

- Ótimo. E não se assuste. A partir do momento em que eu entrar em você... Não estarei mais em sanidade, vou avisando. Minha parte veela me dominará e eu não serei tão... Bondoso.

- Certo.

- Você está preparado pra isso?

- S-Sim! Eu estou.

- Então está bem. Se estiver machucando, é só me avisar.

- O.k.

Everett pegou o tubo de lubrificante mais uma vez e o espalhou pelo membro. Então voltou-se para o namorado e beijou as duas "bochechas" macias deste. Depois se aproximou mais e se encaixou entre as finas pernas. Calmamente introduziu-se em Julian, que agora mordia o travesseiro, ao sentir a pressão incômoda. O moreno acariciou as costas do menor, para acalmá-lo e continuou o movimento até entrar por inteiro. Se sentiu em casa praticamente. O local era quente, apertado e aconchegante. Deu alguns segundos para o loiro respirar e iniciou os movimentos lentos. Julian se acostumou aos poucos, gemendo timidamente. Logo os quadris do maior começaram a se mover mais rapidamente, deixando o movimento mais intenso e profundo.

- Ah... Ah... - gemia o pequeno timidamente.

O veela sabia que logo ia perder toda a sanidade então tentou se conter até onde pôde. As estocadas então se tornaram muito mais intensas. A cama rangia, arranhando o chão da sala e os gemidos aumentaram de volume.

- Você é meu... Todo meu...

- Ah... Ahhh... Es...Espere...

Mas o mais velho pareceu não ouvir, continuando o movimento frenético. Até que Julian gritou, ao sentir sua glândula do prazer ser atingida com tanta força. As estocadas foram se tornando então ainda mais rápidas até que ambos chegam ao prazer máximo. O menor sentiu o líquido preenchendo-o por dentro e logo o membro amolecido do namorado voluntariamente escorregou para fora. Mas uma vez a sensação de vazio o atingia. Seu corpo tremia, em leves espasmos. As respirações estavam descompassadas. Everett rolou para o lado e puxou o namorado para um abraço. Gotas de suor orvalhavam em suas testas. Ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo, até que suas respirações voltassem ao normal.

- Você... Está bem?

- Estou...

- Eu te machuquei?

- Não... Era só que... Você estava muito intenso e eu... Eu não sabia o que estava sentindo... Estava começando a doer.

- Me perdoe... Mas prometo que isso não vai mais acontecer. Nossa noite se foi e assim termina o período de acasalamento.

- Está brincando! Foi só isso? Um dia?

- Bem... Sim. Deixe-me ver uma coisa.

O moreno levanta a cabeça espia sobre os ombros do menor, sorrindo ao constatar o que queria. O laço estava completo. A marca agora aparecia completamente na pele do loiro.

- O que foi?

- Graças à Merlin... Nosso laço está completo. Isso significa que eu sou seu e você é meu...

- Sério? Oh Mordred... Esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida!

- Eu te amo...

- Eu também te amo...

O casal se beija carinhosamente e se cobre com o lençol.

- Agora durma... Deve estar exausto.

- Na verdade estou mesmo... E... Não foi tão dolorido quanto eu pensava...

- Oh... Não foi? Espere só até amanhã de manhã...

- O que tem amanhã de manhã...

- Hhahah... Você vai ter que descobrir sozinho. Agora durma bem.

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

hahaua eu falei que adoro escrever lemon? *---*

esse capt é dedicado à J.P Malfoy e Miss Black,que assim como eu,adoram lemon ;3

Thanks pelos reviews J.P Malfoy, Allexa Black E Miss Black lupin


	15. Secret

** Mais uma vez avisando,esse capítulo também contém lemon e se vocë é uma pessoa mimimi, don't read it ;3**

* * *

**Secret**

Se arrependimento matasse, há esta hora Julian já estaria enterrado a sete palmos da terra. Finalmente entendeu o que o mais velho quis dizer na noite passada.

- Eu vou te matar, Evy...

- Me desculpe ok? Eu já pedi desculpa umas seis vezes...

- Porque não me avisou que ia doer assim... Depois...

- Você devia saber que ia doer...

- Humpf. - bufou o loirinho. - Você me paga...

- Pode ter sua vingança quando desejar...

- Ótimo. Agora vamos indo pras masmorras?

- Uhm... Eu queria passar até as torres primeiro e trocar de roupa...

- Tudo bem... Nos encontramos no salão principal.

- Até logo.

Everett puxou o loiro para um singelo beijo e voltou-se para o caminho oposto. Julian chegou às masmorras e viu que quase todos os alunos já não estavam mais lá. Sinal de que já estavam no salão. Ia aproveitar então para tomar um banho relaxante e ver se a dor muscular passava. Enquanto isso, Paul e Zeke comiam alguns doces, enquanto afundavam os pés descalços no lago, sentados á beira. Não queriam ficar com aquele amontoado de pessoas, no salão principal. Queriam um tempinho a mais juntos, sem ninguém pra atrapalhar.

- Será que o meu anjo está bem? Aquele veela estava no "cio'' essa semana inteira.

- Uhm... Ele deve estar bem. E por mais que eu não goste de admitir... Eles se dão muito bem juntos.

- Nós também... Não é mesmo?

- Own... Eu adoro quando você fala assim...

Paul puxou o moreno para um longo beijo e acariciou os cabelos deste.

- Não estou nem um pouco a fim de ir pra aula agora...

- Eu também não...

- Sabe o que nós podemos fazer então?

- Uhm... Sei muito bem...

Os dois se levantaram e entrelaçaram as mãos, seguindo para os corredores e subindo as escadas. Sabiam exatamente para onde ir. Pararam no terceiro andar, onde havia várias salas abandonadas. Uma em especial, exibia um enorme quadro, com ninfas que dançavam alegres.

- Senha?- perguntou uma das moças.

- Symphonia.

- Sintam-se á vontade...

A porta se abriu para os dois garotos, que ainda com dedos entrelaçados, adentraram a sala. Parecia uma sala normal, comum sofá, uma cama, uma lareira e um grande armário. Paul aproveitou para retirar os sapatos e se sentar na cama.

- Cara... Você caprichou quando inventou essa sala.

- Quem sabe... Num futuro distante... Outros alunos de Hogwarts encontrem essa sala...

- E como vão fazer pra encontrar?

- Simples. Devem estar completamente apaixonados. Essa sala só irá se revelar para duas pessoas que se amem muito.

- Você é um fofo... E um gênio também.

- Obrigado... Agora vamos ao que interessa, sim?

- Como quiser...

Paul começou a se despir calmamente, enquanto o namorado também retirava as roupas. Seus olhos verdes miravam a pele alva despida do slytherin. Percorreu-lhe o peito com os dedos finos e se aproximou para um beijo ardente. E iniciou pequenos beijos pela extensão do pescoço, dos ombros e passou pelas bochechas, chegando ao lóbulo direito, mordiscando – o com volúpia e causando certo arrepio no moreno. Sem esperar mais, o gryffindor retirou as calcas do namorado e olhou para a pequena ereção, pegando o membro calmamente e o abrigando em sua boca. Aquilo fez com que Zeke suspirasse, fechando os olhos. Paul fazia movimentos circulares e depois passava por toda a extensão, de cima a baixo.Não demorou muito até que o líquido invadisse sua garganta.

- Ah... - suspirou o slytherin.

- Mas já? Tão rápido!

- Me perdoe... Foi sem querer...

- Tudo bem... Agora vamos para o próximo passo...

O gryffindor se aproximou, deitando-se por cima do corpo magro de Zeke, beijando-o mais uma vez. Logo depois, sem pressa alguma, molhou dois dedos com saliva e os introduziu no moreno, que arqueou as costas. Após um bom tempo de preparação, mirou a pena entrada e entrou sem qualquer dificuldade. Sinal de que ambos já haviam feito isso diversas vezes. Afundou-se cada vez mais naquele corpo esguio, fazendo o slytherin gemer alto. Esperou um tempo e começou a estocá-lo devagar. Zeke havia apoiado as pernas nos ombros do gryffindor, para facilitar a penetração. Seus dedos estavam entrelaçados e ambos mantinham os olhos fechados. Com o tempo, as estocadas se tornaram mais fortes e cada vez mais precisas. Zeke chegou a gritar, quando sentiu sua glândula do prazer ser pressionada com força. Ambos suavam frio e suas respirações aceleradas abafavam os tímidos gemidos do –se ainda mais intensamente naquela dança sensual e delirante,até sentirem que não agüentariam apenas mais alguns movimentos,os dois arfava, abraçando a cintura do namorado com suas pernas.Já não estavam mais ali. Haviam se projetado no infinito de sensações e eram apenas partículas do universo. Finalmente Paul se retirou do corpo do moreno e se deitou, puxando o namorado para o peito.

- Eu te amo... - sussurrou o slytherin,.diretamente aos ouvidos do outro.

- Eu também te amo...

Beijaram-se com carinho e ficaram calados por um tempo, apenas abraçando um ao outro.

- Quero tomar um banho com você...

Um brilho malicioso reluziu no olhar de Paul, que sorriu.

- Claro...

E novamente se envolveram num beijo. Aquele dia estaria longe de terminar...

CONTINUA...

* * *

By Vicky

ahá! Fazendo coisas feias hein?

Mas isso me lembra uma coisa triste;.;

falta só um capítulo pra acabar gente;.; owwwwwwwwwwwn;.;

enfim

thanks pelos reviews! J.P Malfoy, Allexa Malfoy e Miss Black Lupin

Cápitulo dedicado a Gee Malfoy e as nossas brisas no msn

ahuhaa tenso

jyaaaa


	16. Now I Get It

**Now I Get It...**

Era uma manhã de sábado quando Julian arrumava uma pequena malinha de roupas. Ia passar o final de semana com os pais.

- Tem certeza disso, meu anjo?

- Ah Zeke... Eu estaria sendo injusto se não fosse... Eles estão com saudades e eu também.

- Uhm... Está bem. Nos vemos na segunda,certo?

- Uhum.

O loirinho terminou de arrumar a "bagagem" e deixou as masmorras. Sentiu uma pontadinha no coração por não poder se despedir do namorado, que aquela hora estava prestando os NEWT'S. Então se despediu de outros colegas e aguardou a carruagem que o levaria até Hogsmeade. Nem bem chegou e já era agarrado pelos dois pais corujas.

- Filhote! Papai estava com saudades!- disse Harry, beijando o filho na bochecha.

- Também senti saudades do senhor, papai!

- Oi filho.

- Oi pai! Senti saudades suas!

O loiro abraçou o menor carinhosamente e beijou-lhe a testa.

Entraram em casa e colocaram a mala na beira da escada. Julian retirou o uniforme e colocou uma roupa confortável,para se sentar na sala,junto aos dois pais.

- E então? Novidades?

- Já sei o que o senhor quer saber, pai. Que indiscrição é essa, hein?- brincou Julian.

- Ah... É mais do que natural. Você não mandou nenhuma carta depois...

- Desculpa pai... É que era algo meio pessoal...

- Uhm... Entendi...

- Ah... Só posso dizer que foi bom... E que ele foi muito cuidadoso.

- Ele foi?

- Sim.

- Ótimo.

Julian começou a desconfiar quando viu que os dois adultos trocavam olhares discretos e coravam logo depois.

- Vocês estão estranhos hoje... Tem algo que querem me contar?

- Er... Bem... Na verdade... Eu e o seu pai temos algo pra contar sim... - respondeu Harry com a voz trêmula.

- E o que é?

O loiro e o moreno se entreolharam e entrelaçaram as mãos.

- Bem... O que temos a dizer é que...

- Você vai ganhar...

- Um... Irmãozinho!- Draco disse de supetão, como se tivesse deixado um peso cair.

- O que?? Vocês estão falando sério?

- Sim. - responderam em uníssono.

- Por Mordred!

Julian se aproximou dos pais e os abraçou com força, chorando emocionado.

- Gostou da notícia?

- Se eu gostei? Eu amei! Puxa... Eu estou tão feliz por vocês dois!

- Obrigado...

- E eu vou ganhar um irmãozinho ou uma irmãzinha?

- Irmãozinho.

- Uau! Isso é demais! Vou ter um irmãozinho!

- Pois é.

- Quantos meses? Quero dizer... Vocês nem me contaram!

- Três.

- Nossa! Mas como você não engordou? Quero dizer... Nem dá pra ver!

- Hahaha... Seu pai é muito magro, filho. Foi assim também quando ele estava esperando você.

- Nossa...

- Agora vamos falar sério.

- Está bem.

- Eu e o seu pai temos conversado durante esses anos... E achamos que... Já está na hora... De você conhecer o seu... Avô.

- Meu avô? Mas ele não está morto?

- Sim está.

- Então como eu...?

- Seu avô é um fantasma.

- Tipo os de Hogwarts?

- Sim.

- Puxa! Que legal!

- É... – Draco sorriu tristemente. - E nós queríamos saber... Se você quer conhecê-lo...

- Ora! Mas é claro! É meu avô, não é?

- Sim... Seu avô...

- Então vamos?

- Você quer ir agora?

- Quero! Vamos pai!

- Está bem... Vá trocar de roupa então... Coloque uma roupa decente,certo?

- Roupa decente?

- Você não conhece o seu avô...

- O.k. Eu vou me trocar!

Julian subiu as escadas com toda a velocidade para se trocar. A idéia de conhecer mais um Malfoy, o animou ainda mais. Porém, lá embaixo, Harry despejava vários beijos singelos pelo rosto do marido.

- Vai... Dar... Tudo certo... - disse cessando o carinho.

- Será mesmo?

- Vai dar certo...

Beijaram-se rapidamente e aguardaram o menor descer. Estava muito bem vestido e com os cabelos, que agora já passavam dos ombros, penteados para trás.

- Você está lindo, filhote.

- Obrigado papai.

- Está tudo sobre controle? Tem certeza que não quer que eu vá até lá com vocês?

- Tenho sim, amor... Fique tranquilo.

- Ok.

Mais uma vez tocaram os lábios e se despediram. Draco e Julian foram até a lareira e usaram a rede de flu. Não demoraram muito a chegar na mansã deixaram a fogueira estavam numa espécie de ante sala. Os olhos azuis do pequeno se arregalaram ao ver a grandeza da casa. Tinham muitos quadros e estátuas caras espalhadas. Draco chegou a se espantar ao ver que a tudo continuava impecável. Provavelmente seus elfos não abandonaram a mansão.

- Ande atrás de mim.- disse ao menor,que obedeceu,indo para trás do pai,mas sem soltar suas mãos das dele.

Andaram pela ante sala, passaram por uma escadaria e finalmente chegaram à sala principal.

Um espectro branco estava sentado numa elegante poltrona de veludo se aproximou um pouco.

- Lucius...?- chamou temeroso.

- Quem está aí?

- Sou eu Lucius.

O fantasma aguardou um momento e então virou-se para ver as duas figuras que o quase que imediatamente para perto das "visitas" e sorriu.

- Draco?

- Sim.

- Meu filho... Você cresceu tanto! Não o vejo desde quando tinha 16 anos...

- Sim... O tempo passa rápido.

- Por favor, sente-se.

- Claro.

O loiro obedeceu, sentando-se numa poltrona próxima e colocando o filho a lado.

- A que devo a honra de sua visita?

- Na verdade... Vim... Trazer seu... Neto.

- Meu neto?- Lucius mirou a criança sentada ao lado de seu filho e sorriu largamente.

- Sim.

- Chegue mais perto... - pediu o fantasma ao menino.

Julian obedeceu, aproximando-se um vento frio quando o fantasma tentou tocar seu rosto.

- Olá.

- Qual o seu nome, pequeno?

- Julian. Me chamo Julian Potter Malfoy.

- Ah… Claro… Sou seu... Avô Lucius Malfoy.

- Muito prazer vovô.

- O prazer é todo meu...

Lucius rodeava o garoto, admirado com a semelhança que o garoto tinha com ele próprio, há muitos anos atrás.

-... - Julian não sabia o que fazer ou falar.

- Você tem os meus olhos...

O menor estranhou e concordou assustado com a cabeça, quando notou que os olhos do fantasma também eram azuis como os seus.

- Por... Por que eu tenho os seus olhos, vovô?

O fantasma parou de repente e se aproximou de Draco,para sussurrar em seus ouvidos.

- Ele não sabe?

- Não Lucius... Não sabe e nunca irá saber...

- Está bem.

O Malfoy mais velho se voltou para o menor e o olhou mais uma vez.

- E então?

- Às vezes isso acontece, pequeno Julian. É herança genética minha que você recebeu.

- Ah! Isso faz sentido agora...

- Filho... Vá até o meu quarto agora... Eu e o seu avô temos muito que conversar.

- Certo! Onde é o seu quarto?

- Ala leste, primeiro quarto à esquerda.

- O.k.

O pequeno subiu as escadas, deixando os dois adultos sozinhos. O fantasma se aproximou do filho e tentou tocar seu rosto, mas passou diretamente.

- Você está mais belo ainda, não é meu filho?

- Obrigado...

- Nosso Julian puxou a mim... Em quase tudo...

- Infelizmente...

- E você não contou...

- Não pai. Eu não contei. Não quero ver meu filho sofrendo por causa de um erro seu... Ele nunca iria me perdoar... Se soubesse que é meu irmão...

- Entendo. Melhor poupar o garoto.

- É estranho ouví-lo falar assim...

- Draco... Eu...

- Quem irá falar hoje sou eu.

- Certo.

- Você sabe... Que quando o meu filho nasceu... Eu quis renegá-lo?

Ele tinha os seus olhos... Os seus malditos olhos azuis...

- Oh sim... Ele os tem...

- Eu não suportava nem olha-lo nos olhos. Então o tratei como lixo... Como se fosse um fardo... Assim como você fazia comigo...

- Isso não é verdade! Eu sempre o amei mais do que tudo nesse mundo.

- Eu sempre quis entender... O que era que você sentia por mim...

- Amor... Eu juro...

- Que espécie de amor era esse?

- Eu o amava... Com cada fibra do meu ser... Você era tão lindo... Quando nasceu... Eu prometi a mim mesmo que jamais ia te abandonar.

- E o que isso tem a ver com... Estupro? Digamos assim.

- Eu... Eu estava infeliz... A relação que eu tinha com a sua mãe... Nunca foi boa. Ela viajava muito pelo mundo.. E me deixava sozinho.

- Isso significa que eu virei sua "mulher".

- De certa forma, sim... Eu consegui achar em você o consolo do que eu não tinha com ela... E eu sinto muito!Merlin sabe o quanto eu sinto...

- Uhm...

- Eu juro... Nunca quis lhe causar mal algum... Só não queria que você me deixasse... Eu tive muito medo... Tudo o que fiz... Foi para que você crescesse uma pessoa forte.

- Você quis dizer doente. Porque foi o que eu me tornei...

- Me perdoe... Eu não fiz por mal... Eu nunca quis o seu mal... Eu juro por Salazar!

- Bem... Vou falar por que vim até aqui... Além de vir trazer Julian...

Eu vim para dizer algo muito importante.

- Fale.

- Primeira coisa: Eu estou esperando um filho de Harry. Finalmente um filho que é apenas filho. E isso me deixou muito feliz.

- É... Potter encontrou terra fértil...

- Sim... E a última coisa... Eu quero dizer... Que o perdôo.

- O que disse?- Lucius pareceu confuso.

- Eu o perdôo pai. Perdôo por tudo.

-Mas como? Porque essa decisão agora?

- Eu aprendi... A vida me ensinou... Quando Julian me perdoou pelo modo frio que eu o tratava. Foi então que eu percebi que o perdão de um filho é a coisa mais importante do mundo.

- Eu... Eu...

- Eu perdôo tudo o que me fez passar... Perdôo porque você é meu pai e porque agora eu percebi que o seu amor por mim era maior do que tudo...

- Oh meu filho... Obrigado... Obrigado...

Lucius pode sentir uma luz quente atingir seu peito e finalmente começou a se dissolver. Estava livre. Finalmente livre. As lágrimas caíam do rosto pálido de Draco. Nada mais o prendia ao passado. Também estava livre finalmente. Julian desceu as escadas e encontrou seu pai olhando para o nada.

- Pai? Está tudo bem?

- Sim filho... Agora está...

Agora tudo estava resolvido e ele tinha sua vida e sua alma de volta. E quem o ensinou a viver fora seu próprio filho.

**FIM**

* * *

**By Vicky**

**ahá! Termineeeeeeeeeeei ;33**

**E aqui acaba a saga " Where are you dad".**

**Espero que nada tenha ficado pendente;.; Tentei o meu máximo;.;**

**Depois de meses escrevendo essas duas fics,finalmente concluí a história!**

**Espero que tenham gostado! **

**Quero agradecer à todos que me acompanharam até o fim! Saibam que me sinto honrada por todos os comentários!**

**J.P Malfoy- Que foi a primeira a comentar nessa,e ficou até o fim,sofrendo ,falando "own que fofo" entre outras coisas! Muito obrigada por tudo**

**Miss black Lupin- Que assim como eu adora lemon S2 E que continuou me incentivando a esrever e quer filhos com o Evy S2**

**Allexa Malfoy- Obrigado pelas críticas contrutivas!Sempre são bem vindas ;.33**

**Gee Malfoy- Que não comentou aqui pq não tem ff net ;3**

**Porém ficou comigo até o fim ,acompanhando tudo ;3**

**E brisando a madrugada inteira comigo no msn ;33 Reclamando da morte do tio Lucius..**

**Obrigada a todos! E até a próxima!**

**Jya**


End file.
